Together
by Somthing9999
Summary: AU. Korra and Mako share a night together, then Korra leaves unexpectedly. What made her leave so suddenly and what will Mako do to get her back?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It has been two months since Korra had defeated Amon. He was arrested along with the majority of his equalist followers. Korra had mastered airbending, and she had found a way to give back the bending abilities back to benders who had lost their abilities at Amon's hands. Sure they had to train to re-master their element, but it was way better to start from zero again than to have no bending at all. Asami had taken over Future Industries since her father was arrested when Amon fell. Her and Mako were still going strong. Korra, Mako and Bolin were training for the upcoming championship tournament. The team had never been as good as they were now. Mako was positive that this year the Fire Ferrets were going to be champions.

Even though everything was at peace in Republic City, Korra's love life was a wreck. She was in love with a certain handsome firebender boy, who was currently dating one her best friends. Just before her final battle with Amon they had shared a passionate kiss, thinking it was probably the last time they would see each other. Now two months had passed and they are yet to discuss their kiss. And Korra gave up any hope that they'll ever talk about it.

Tonight the Fire Ferrets were competing against the Platypus-Bears for the remaining slot at the championship. The Fire Ferrets had won the first two rounds, the only way the Platypus-Bears' only chance of winning was with a knock out. The bell rang for the third round. Mako sent two quick shots at he opposing firebender, sending him back to zone 2 flat on his back. Now he was angered. He quickly got up and sent a big fire blast at Mako, exceeding his time limit. Mako cried out in pain as the fire blast made contact with his chest. The referee blew his whistle and sent the firebender back one more zone. Most of Mako's uniform had protected him from the blast, but a part of his chest was burned and it was hurting Mako, but he tried not to show it. In a few minutes, Mako was pushed back to zone 3 but was saved by the finishing bell. The Fire Ferrets were the winners. They had secured their spot at the championship tournament. Mako tried to make his way towards the lockers so he could go up to their attic and sleep off the pain. But before he could make it to the out of the locker room, Bolin grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey bro, you alright? That blow was pretty rough." Bolin asked his brother.

"Yeah Bo I'm alright. Nothing wrong." Mako said with trying to sound convincing.

"Ok then. Me, Asami, and Korra are going out to celebrate. Wanna come wiiiittttthhhh ussssssss?" Bolin asked grinning and wagging his eyebrows.

"I don't think so. I'm just going to turn in for the night. Have fun guys!" He said looking over to Korra and Asami who were standing behind Bolin. Bolin turned back to the girls and said

"Well that just leaves us three all alone, I'll just go in and change and we can go out to the city. Korra I guess you're gonna change too…"

But Korra didn't listen to a word Bolin just said. She had her eyes locked on Mako.

"Hellllloooooooo! Kooooorrrrraaaaa! Earth to Korra!" Bolin said waving his hand in front of Korra's face.

That's when Korra snapped back from her daydream.

"Um… I'm sorry Bo, but I'm pretty bushed too. I'm just going to go back to the Air Temple and just turn in early. See ya!"

Korra said goodbye to Asami and Bolin who decided to go on their celebratory night out without Mako and Korra. Korra waited until she saw Asami and Bolin leave so she could check up on Mako. She went up the stairs to the brothers' home and she slowly pushed the door open.

"Mako…" She said almost whispering.

But all she could hear were subtle hissing noises coming from the bedroom. Korra knocked on the door and poked her head in. Mako was lying down shirtless on his bed with a wet rag on his chest. He looked up and saw Korra standing there still in her uniform, curiously looking at him.

"Korra! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I thought that you could've used some help with your injury." She answered rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"No thank you. I'm fine. I just need to sleep it off." Mako said flatly.

"Don't be stupid. I'm a healer, just let me take a look."

Mako reluctantly scooted over his bed, giving her some space and removed the wet rag. Korra sat down on the bed and looked at it closely.

"Well its really not that bad. With one healing session you'll be as good as new. I'll go get some water. I'll be back in a sec." Korra said with a tone of optimism shining through in her voice. She got up and went to the kitchen and filled a bucket with water from the tap. She walked back to the room and set the bucket near the bed. Then she proceeded to bend the water and places it on his chest. Mako cringes and stiffens for a second and then relaxes.

"So… Mako…"

"Yes Korra?"

"Remember when I kissed you, you know, before my fight with Amon?" Korra said trying to fight back the butterflies in he stomach and the blush creeping onto her face.

"Yeah." Mako answered also trying not to blush.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"No, I'm glad you kissed me." Mako said trying to look into her eyes.

"Well its done, nothing more will happen between us, we're just friends right." She admitted sadly.

"Yeah… friends." Mako whispered.

The water then stopped glowing. Korra bent the water back into the bucket and got up from the bed.

"Well I'm done. How you feeling now City Boy?"

Mako ran his hand through his chest. He didn't feel any pain anymore. There was still a pretty nasty scar. But Korra assured that if he wanted the scar to go away it would take about two more healing sessions. Mako was about to thank Korra when he noticed how beautiful Korra looked under the dim light of the moon and how there was a certain spark in her eyes. Mako just couldn't handle it anymore. He jumped out of his bed and kissed Korra. Korra was shocked at first but later kissed him back. While this was happening there was a war on both Mako and Korra's heads. But they both gave in, not caring about what would happen in the future. They both fell back on the bed, their clothes laying discarded on the floor. For that one night the world disappeared and it was just the two of them, together.


	2. 1 Month Later

1 Month Later

A month had gone by since that night Mako and Korra got intimate. And ever sice then Mako and Korra wouldn't look eye-to-eye. They kept avoiding each other as much as they could, only talking at practice and only if it was necessary. Bolin tried to help the awkward situation but there was only so much that he could do. Mako and Asami's relationship was also on the rocks. They both had begun to drift away. She was confiding more on Bolin and spending more time with Bolin. The championship tournament was near. And the Fire Ferrets have been training intensely, but for the last 2 or 3 weeks, Korra was skipping on practice. One day she swung by the arena but she couldn't spend more than 3 minutes in. She started working on a drill and immediately she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Korra, you ok?" Mako asked from the door.

"Yeah I'm alright. I just got a case of the flu, I've spent some weeks throwing up."

"Then if you were sick why did you come to practice? Because its kind of a stupid move." Mako said to Korra and Bolin stands behind him looking curious.

"Well, excuse me for trying to get some practice."

"Well Korra, we need you to be in top health for tomorrow so I suggest you go back home and rest." Bolin said putting a hand on Mako's shoulder.

"I guess you're right Bo. So I'll see you tomorrow guys."

Korra left the arena and swam back to the Air Temple. She knew she didn't have the flu. Oh, she wished it was as simple as just a common flu. But she knew better than that. She made her way to her room and sat on her bed. She placed her hand on her stomach and looked at Naga, who was napping on the floor. She had already asked Pema about the symptoms of pregnancy and she was positive, she was pregnant. When Pema asked why the sudden interest in pregnancy she just brushed it aside as simple curiosity. She didn't press Korra any further.

"Naga, what am I going to tell him… Scratch that, HOW am I going to tell him?" Korra said while scratching Naga behind the ears.

"Should I even tell him? He is the father, but he has Asami and knowing about this will probably wreck his relationship. I'm so confused." Korra whispered to Naga.

Naga whined and rested her head on Korra's knee. Korra sighed and put her hand back on her stomach.

"The right thing to do is to tell him."

She got up from her bed and jumped out the window. The sun was setting. And she decided to get to the arena by swimming. She got there pretty quickly with her waterbending, and she dried herself of with waterbending too. She snuck into the arena and made her way to the attic. The door was slightly opened. She cautiously pushed it open, careful not to make a sound. She could hear Mako and Bolin talk about something, something serious. She sneaked in a bit closer to hear them better.

"… But what does Korra really mean to you?" Bolin asked.

"Well she's my teammate and my friend. I don't think she'll ever be more than that. I think the way we are now is just fine…" Mako answered.

"Seriously bro? Is it just fine to be ignoring each other?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah…" Mako answered with a tone of uncertainty.

But Korra had heard enough she bolted out of the boys' apartment and headed back to the island. She went up to her room and wrote a few letters. The when she finished writing she woke up Naga.

"Wake up girl. We're going back to the South Pole for a while. Come on, there's a boat leaving in about an hour."


	3. Be Honest With Me

Be Honest With Me

After Korra left early from practice, Mako and Bolin continued with their practice until their time on the gym was up and they had to leave so another team could practice. The boys walked together to their little attic apartment. Bolin cleared his throat loudly and said

"Mako we need to talk."

"About what Bo?" Mako asked slightly confused.

"About you, and Asami… and Korra"

"What about them?"

"Do you like Korra?" Bolin asked in an even more serious tone.

"Of course I like Korra!" Mako answered

"But what does Korra really mean to you?" Bolin asked.

"Well she's my teammate and my friend. I don't think she'll ever be more than that. I think the way we are now is just fine…" Mako answered.

"Seriously bro? Is it just fine to be ignoring each other?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah…" Mako answered with a tone of uncertainty.

"Come on… don't lie to me. And don't lie to yourself. You don't just like her, you love her. Be honest with me Mako."

Mako sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, I love Korra! I love her! And it kills me every time that I think that I'm not with her. But I really care about Asami and… I don't want to hurt her."

"Mako, there's no way around it… I actually have a small confession to make." Bolin said shyly while playing with his thumbs.

"What is it? Come on you can tell me." Mako said trying to meet his brother's eyes since he was looking at every thing but at him.

"Well we kinda knew about what you and Korra did a month ago…"

"You two knew?" Mako asked dumbstuck.

"We're not stupid Mako, we put two and two together. And that's not all…"

"Bolin… I know you and Asami have been dating behind my back…" Mako said cutting off Bolin.

"You knew?"

"I'm not stupid either. I can also put two and two together."

"But why didn't you say anything?" Bolin asked curious.

"Well I don't know… I'm a jerk. I kept stringing Asami along thinking she was the better choice for me. But you clearly love her more and I clearly love Korra more and now I know that I was hurting all three of you…"

"Especially Korra, since you've been giving her the cold shoulder and all…" Bolin pointed out.

"I need to make things right with her, right away. I need to talk with Asami." Mako rushed out.

"Don't worry about it." Asami said.

Both brothers look at the door and see Asami leaning against the frame.

"Mako I understand. Yes I was hurt at first but deep down inside I always knew your heart belonged to Korra. And now my heart belongs to Bolin, I'm happy."

"Asami, I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I hurt you too bro. I didn't mean for things to get so twisted…"

"It's ok Mako. It all worked out in the end. Now you need to make amends to Korra. Tomorrow, early in the morning go to Air Temple Island and apologize and confess your love to her, so you can live in a magical castle in the sky drinking love potions made out of rainbows and sunsets and eat clouds with spoons forever and ever and ever…" Bolin said enthusiastically.

Asami lifted an eyebrow. Mako coughed and said

"Ehhhh… Bo. I think you've been talking to Ikki way too much."B


	4. Gone

Gone

Mako always rose with the sun. It was already daybreak and Mako was already up and getting ready. He was determined to go to Air Temple Island and tell Korra what he feels for her. He went down the stairs and found Asami and Bolin in the gym.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mako asked while crossing his arms.

"Well you know, we're going to accompany you to see Korra!" Bolin said.

"No way! I'm going alone. You are going to stay and train for match tonight."

"Aw come on bro we wanna be there when everything goes down."

"No!"

"Well then too bad because we're going!" Asami snaped while grabbing Bolin's hand and leading him to the exit.

"Well are you coming Mako?" Asami asked.

Mako followed Bolin and Asami out and boarded the ferry. In only a few minutes they made it to the temple. They went up the stairs and immediately they saw Tenzin consoling the children and Pema with baby Rohan in her arms.

"Master Tenzin sir? What is going on?" Bolin asked meekly.

"Ah kids, I was just about to see you." Tenzin said. His tone of voice was very low and sad.

"What happened?" Mako asked.

"Korra went away!" Ikki said sniffling.

All color drained from Mako's face. It was if an incredible weight had just crashed on his whole being.

"What?" Asami asked incredulously.

"Pema take the children inside." Tenzin said.

Pema ushered the children inside their home. Tenzin dug into his robes and pulled three envelopes and handed them to the teens.

"Korra left these for you guys."

Mako was sitting on the edge of his bed. He pulled the letter from his pocket and began to read it once again.

'Dear Mako:

I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly and not even do so with a proper goodbye. But after all that we went through I don't think I could bear to say goodbye to any of you personally. I'm going away for a long time to my home. I'm sorry to leave your team without a waterbender, I've taken care of everything. You may not get along with the new waterbender but it's only for a little while, just 'till the tournament is done and you can find a more suitable waterbender for the team. I hope you and Bo win it all tomorrow night. And I must ask you don't try and look for me, stay and be happy in Republic City.

With love:

Avatar Korra'

Mako folded the letter and put it back into his pocket. He made his way down the stairs and into the locker rooms. Bolin walked out of the locker room shocked.

"Mako… You wont believe who Korra got to be our waterbender."

"Who-?"

"I look horrible in this tacky red uniform!" The mysterious new teammate voiced.

Mako recognized that voice, but he couldn't believe his own ears. Mako went past Bolin and went into the room. And he couldn't believe his own eyes after who he saw putting on the Fire Ferret uniform.

"Tahno!?" Mako asked dumbstruck.

"Yes?"

"What the heck are you doing here? And why are you wearing our team uniform?" Mako asked.

"Geez, and I here I thought you were smart being the team captain and all. I'm your new waterbender obviously. But it's only temporary until the other nincompoops in my team master their elements again. And for the next tournament we'll reclaim our title as champions."

"But why?" Mako said.

"The Uhvatar asked me to do her this favor. It's the least I could do for her after she gave me back my bending." He said seriously.

Mako looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank Uhvatar Korra. Now lets win this for her. And when we do, bring her back here, because next year beating the Fire Ferrets wont be the same without her." Tahno said while stretching out his hand.

Mako reached his own hand and they exchanged a friendly handshake.

"So temporary truce?" Bolin added.

"For now!" Tahno answered.


	5. Back Home

Back Home

Korra leaned on the sleeping Naga. The ship takes about 2 or 3 days to get to the South Pole. Korra had snuck into the ship with Naga. She thought it was ironic, she had snuck into a ship to get to Republic City and now she had snuck into a ship to get back to the South Pole. The ship had finally reached port. Korra woke up to the rays of the now rising sun. Korra shakes Naga awake and procedes to mount her. She and Naga ran out of the boat and out of the docks. Korra and Naga stoped for a moment and looked around for a moment. Taking in the sight of falling snow and the wide and open space. Korra smiled warmly looked down to Naga and pet the top of her head.

"I didn't think I'd miss this place so much!"

Korra looked back up again. Far into the distance she saw the small hut she once called home. She and Naga walked towards the hut, and the closer she got to her home, the more nervous she would get. On the whole boat ride she didn't think once about how to tell her parents of the baby she was carrying. How would they react? Would they kick her out and have nothing to do with her or her child? The more she would think about it the more nervous she would get. And in a blink of an eye she was at the front door. She heasitated for a moment, but knocked and waited for an answer.

"Hold on I'm coming!" Senna called out.

And in only a minute Senna opened the door to see her daughter waiting outside.

"Korra! Sweetie, you're home!" Senna said while hugging her daughter as hard as she could.

Korra hugged her back as hard as she could too, trying to keep her emotions in check. But she failed. She started crying on her mother's shoulder.

"Korra?... sweetheart what's wrong are you ok?" Senna asked pulling back and wiping her daughter's tears.

"Where's dad?" Korra asked through sobs.

"He went out to hunt. He'll be back at night. Now tell me what's wrong." Senna said.

Korra stepped into her home and both women sat down to talk.

"Mom, I'm… I'm pregnant…"

Senna's mouth fell open and she quickly covered it with her hand.

"I know I messed up and you are disappointed and dad will probably be mad and that you'll probably hate me and are gonna kick me out and that I should've waited 'till I was married. But I wasn't thinking at the time and I really loved him and I didn't know what to do so I ran away-" Korra said through sobs, but was interrupted when Senna pulled her into a hug.

"We could never hate you. No mistake on earth could make us hate you. Yes I'm a little bit disappointed that you didn't wait. But we love you so much no mater what you do. You'll always have a home here, with us."

Senna pulled back and looked straight into her daughter's deep blue eyes, now puffy from crying, and gave her warmest smile. She put a hand on her daughter's belly and asked

"But I just have one question. Who's the father? And does he know about it?"

"Mako, the firebender that I kept mentioning in my letters. And no, he doesn't know. It was better for both of us if I didn't tell him."

Senna sighed. She knew how much her daughter was suffering for the cute firebender, and now she looked hurt and heartbroken.

"And how far along are you?"

"About 4 weeks along… Erm mom, how am I gonna tell this to daddy?"

"Don't worry. We'll tell him together-"

They were interrupted when they heard the door swing open.

"Senna, I'm home. I have quite a haul today…" Tonraq said carrying a pretty big Artic Seal.

"Korra!" Tonraq yelled out dropping the seal on the floor and walking over to meet his daughter.

Korra got up and went to meet her father. He hugged her and picked her up from the ground.

"Hi daddy!"

"We didn't know you were coming. I could've gone out and gotten something else."

"But daddy. This will probably last us for weeks." Korra said pointing at the seal.

"Still… oh its so good to have you back." He said hugging her again.

After their hug Korra pulled back and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Daddy I have to tell you something."

Senna stood next to Korra and held her hand. Giving her a reassuring squeeze. With her mother standing right beside her she felt a surge of confidence and comfort. Tonraq's smile faded when he saw the looks on Korra and Senna's faces.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Tonraq asked worried.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant."

Tonraq's eyes widened.

"This isn't true is it? It's a joke right?"

"No." Korra said with tears on her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Tonraq shook his head and took a few steps back.

"I need to go." Tonraq whispered.

With that he walked out of the hut and went outside into the night.


	6. My Little Girl

My Little Girl

Tonraq sat at the edge of the cliff, staring at the ocean. He has been sitting there, in the same position for about 2 hours. 2 hours ago his daughter told him that she was pregnant. All he could think about was Korra. The first time he held her in his arms, when she took her first steps, the first time he took her out to hunt, when she found out she was a waterbender, when she accidentally set the rug on fire with her firebending, when she was taken away by the Order of the White Lotus, when she came over to say goodbye because she was moving to Republic City to finish her training. All of his thoughts always ended in Korra telling him she was pregnant. How could this have happened? She's just a kid. A kid having a kid. But she wasn't just that, she was his little girl…

"Daddy?" Korra meekly said walking up to her father.

Tonraq scooted over and motioned Korra to sit beside him. She walked forth and sat next to her father.

"Who's the father?" Tonraq whispered to Korra.

"Mako."

"The firebender?"

"Yes." Korra said looking down at her hands.

Tonraq had an overwhelming desire to hunt the boy down and turn him into Polar Bear Dog chow.

"I'm sorry daddy… This wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it did. It happened. There's nothing we can do now."

"I'm so sorry!" Korra said bursting into tears once again.

"Don't say your sorry, sweetie. I'm not thrilled that this happened this way. I always thought that you were gonna have a kid of your own when you were older and married to a good man. But I guess everything happens for a reason. You're my little girl and I love you, and I'll love my granddaughter or grandson. I love you Korra and you have my support."

Tonraq pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder and letting a few tears of his own spill out. After talking for a while father and daughter walked back to their home and spent the night together as a family. Many years had gone by in a flash, Korra grew from being a feisty and energetic little girl to being a strong, bold, and beautiful young woman. But no mater how much things had changed, no mater the circumstances; she was still Tonraq's little girl.


	7. Asami's News

Asami's News

The sun was setting in Republic City. Mako was down in the gym doing some firebending drills. Practice was done but Mako said he'd stay for a little while going over his drills. Tahno went back to his home and Bolin made plans for him and Asami to go out. Mako was exhausted but he couldn't do anything but practice. Lately he couldn't sleep much. Every night he would toss and turn on his bed and… nothing. He hasn't had a goodnights sleep in almost a monthnow. He would take short naps every now and then but he really needed to sleep. He assumed it was the championship and Korra's absence. Mako really wanted this championship to be over already so he could go to the South Pole finally hold her in his arms and tell her that he loves her and that he's never going to let her go. That's when he hears the door of the gym open. He hears Bolin whisper

"Wait 'till Mako hears this."

Mako stops training when he hears Bolin's silent statement. Asami and Bolin walk into the room where he was training. Bolin breaks out into a grin

"Mako! Boy do we have news for you!"

"Tell me." Mako answered curious to what they had to say.

"Asami has this plans for a new machine that travels on snow and ice better than the satomobile."

"Well that's great…"

"That's not the best part." Asami added.

Mako was now even more curious now.

"Future Industries is trying out this new snowmobile in a heavly snowy area… So we're gonna build it and trying it out on the Southern Water tribe. And both of you boys are coming with me. So you don't have to spend the money you get when you win the championship."

"That's great Asami!" Mako said hugging both Asami and Bolin.

"But we have to wait about a month after the tournament 'till we can actually go out."

Mako was a little bit disappointed he had to wait a whole month extra to get to Korra. But it's best if he waited for Asami's plan. Besides it would give him a lot of time to think about what he's gonna say to her, what he's gonna do to get her back, and time enough to try and get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that this is a short chapter but I'm really being driven insane with my schoolwork and I bearly have time to sit down and write as much as I want to. And this chapter was meant to be this short anyway. But I promise next chapter is going to be longer.**


	8. The Final Match

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry for updating so late than planned. It's been a very rough week at college, and I had a bad case of writer's block. Also there's a time skip of like 3 months between this chapter and the last one. I planned this part of the story but I really didn't think of what to do to fill the gap. But I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway and I'll try to update quicker next time.**

The Final Match

"The Pro Bending Finals are already here! After a grueling 3 month wait, due to a Spider-rat infestation in the arena, two teams will finally go head to head for the title of champions…" Shiro Shinobi's voice boomed through the arena.

Mako, Tahno, and Bolin were getting ready in their quarters. Bolin was clearly exited; but Mako was more eager to end this match. Asami finally had made the arrangements for their trip to the South Pole and they would leave as soon as the match ended. They would've left a few weeks ago but the match was postponed because of the stinkin spider rats! And believe it or not, Mako still lacked proper sleep. The Fire Ferrets get into the platform and step into the arena. They come face to face with their opponents, The Boar-Q-Pines. They get into position, and the bell rings. As soon as the bell rung Mako came after the Boar-Q-Pines with such intense ferocity. They could barely manage to stay on their feet. The bell rang again, the Fire Ferrets win round one. Both teams get into their starting positions again to begin the second round. The bell rings again, and the Boar-Q- Pines go right after Tahno. Mako jumped into defend him, but he is pushed back by an earth disk into zone 2. Bolin and Tahno were busy with the other teams firebender and earthbender who were now targeting Mako. Mako was exhausted; he could barely get on his feet. That when the waterbender sent an attack directly aimed at his chest. Mako plunged into the water underneath the arena. The Boar-Q-Pines won that last round. Mako made his way back onto the platform and stood next to his teammates.

"You ok Team Captain?" Tahno asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Lets just beat these guys and get this over with!"

"Roger that bro!" Bolin answered enthusiastically.

The third and final match started, and both team were giving it their all. By the time the bell rang, the referee declared the round a tie. The referee tossed the coin in the air and caught it in his hand.

"The Boar-Q-Pines win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?"

All of the Boar-Q-Pine team members smirk; they knew Mako had barely any energy to play. The answer was so obvious.

"We choose fire."

Mako and Shen, the Boar-Q-Pine's firebender step into the circle and got ready to fight.

"Well that's it, we're doomed" Tahno commented.

"What are you talking about Tahno? Mako is a great firebender, he can easily take Shen." Bolin added.

"Yeah I don't doubt that. But he's exhausted…"

"Just don't worry I know Mako will pull through."

The tiebreaker started and the opponent didn't waste a single second. He began bombarding Mako with quick and multiple attacks. He could barely dodge the flames of his opponent. He was at the edge, he was going to fall and lose the round. Then he saw it he saw his brother and Tahno practicing tirelessly, he saw Asami working with the teams finances. But most importantly he saw Korra, smiling at him, telling him that she believes in him, that he could do it. With Korra's image in his mind, Mako found the strength to fight back. He couldn't disappoint his team who worked so hard to make it as champions. And he couldn't disappoint the woman he loves. He knew he had to pull through and win this for everyone, for HER. Mako began matching Shen's speed in attacks and increased the strength in his blows. Now Shen was at the edge. Mako brought his arm back, took a deep breath and punched forward with both fists. Shen was blasted into the drink.

"The Fire Ferrets win the championship I cannot believe it…"

Mako takes his helmet off and looks at the roaring crowd. He then looks back at his team, celebrating their victory. He jumps off of the platform and walks over to his team. Bolin gave Mako and Tahno a giant platypus bear hug.

"We did it bro! We're the new champions!"

"I gotta hand it to you captain, I didn't think you'd pull through. But you sure showed me way to go." Tahno said smiling and patting Mako in the back.

"Thanks. Now that this is over, you'll go back to the Wolfbats right?"

"Yup. So we'll be seeing each other again in next year's tournament as rivals."

"But 'till that day comes, can we still be friends?" Mako asked.

"Sure, why not? And after the tournament we can still be friends…"

"But you wont be cheating right?" Bolin asked.

"You have my word. I learned from my past mistake. I wont be cheating ever again."

"That's good to hear." Mako said patting Tahno's shoulder.

"I hear you'll be leaving to the South Pole tonight. Say hi to the Uhvatar for me."

"I will." Mako said.

With that Mako looked at both Bolin and Tahno and added

"Well if you excuse me teammates, I have to go somewhere tonight!"

And with that Mako ran and leapt into the water underneath the arena, climbed up to their quarters and ran to the attic to get changed and collect his stuff. He has been waiting for this moment for so long, and it's finally here.

"I'm on my way Korra. I'll be able to see you soon!"


	9. Just Like Him

Just Like Him

Korra was sitting down on her bed listening to a radio that she had managed to get her hands on. She turned up the volume and put her hands on her belly. She was almost at 4 months along and she was already showing. The baby started moving also, to her excitement. Tonraq, Senna, and master Katara argued that the baby would be a girl, but Korra was adamant that she was carrying a boy. She kept adjusting the volume until she was pleased with the volume.

"… And we're off! Waozza! Mako is firing up a storm right now. The Boar-Q-Pines are pushed back into zone 2; they're barely keeping up. Tahno and Mako push Zhen to zone 3 and Bolin throws a disk at Shen pushing him to Zone 3 as well. Can the Boar-Q-Pines hang on?... 'ding ding' And they are saved by the bell…."

"Yeah! Go Ferrets! Wooo!" Korra cheered still rubbing her round belly.

"… It seems Mako has lost some steam. Mako has been pushed back into zone 2. Aaaannndddd he's in the drink. We'll be seeing him in the next round…"

Korra was worried now, what was wrong with him? She sat closer to the radio both of her hands on her belly. The baby started moving.

"Don't worry little guy, they'll win it just wait and see." Korra said looking down at her belly.

"… Both teams are giving it their all. Leaving everything they have on the ring. 'ding ding.' And we have a tie. Now we go to a tiebreaker… The Boar-Q-Pines win the coin toss. The firebenders will be facing off in this tiebreaker. Shen unleashes a barrage of attacks. Mako can't keep up with it. Mako seems tired out and he can barely dodge his attacks. Mako is at the edge, I think is all over for the Fire Ferrets…"

"Come on Mako, I believe in you. You can do it, come on!" Korra whispered with her eyes closed.

"…Hold your ostirtch horses people! Mako is fired up! Shen is backed up to a corner. Mako sends huge fire blast at Shen and he's off the arena folks! The Fire Ferrets are this year's Pro Bending champions. I cannot believe this folks!..." Shiro Shinobi exclaimed.

"Yes! Woohoo!" Korra yelled out pumping her fists into the air.

Korra turned off the radio and turned her attention to the baby in her belly.

"You like that? That is Pro Bending. Mommy used to play it. Actually mommy used to play for the Fire Ferrets, the team that won just now. And you wanna know something else?..."

The baby moved a lot at Korra's silence.

"The earthbender in the team is your Uncle Bolin, he's a really funny and cool guy; you'd love him... That firebender in the Fire Ferrets team, that's your dad!"

The baby moved again.

"He's a real pain in the behind. He's so serious, and uptight, and he's a killjoy and a party pooper, and he used to annoy the heck out of me! He's also a strong firebender. He's kind, and compassionate, and brave, and smart, and handsome, and just… amazing…" Korra sighed.

She looked down at her belly lovingly and started rubbing small circles with her thumb. Tears were now pooling in her eyes.

"And you wanna know a little secret?" Korra said, her voice slightly cracking.

The baby moved enthusiastically again.

"But promise me you wont tell anyone, right my love!" Korra said with a smile, her vision still foggy with tears.

"I'm still head over heels in love with your dad! I don't think I'll ever love another man like I love him. I love him so much that I ran away from him. I just want him to be happy and he would be happier with your aunt Asami." Korra said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I hope you grow up to be a strong firebender. Strong, handsome, brave, and kind, just like him. Just like your dad."

The baby moved again.

"You're my greatest pride and joy! I hope you meet your daddy someday, and know how great of a man he is. And I hope that you grow up to be just like him, and that when you guys do meet, that he'll be as proud of you as I am now." She continued saying while drying off the tears in her cheeks.

"I love you little guy. I love you Mako." Korra whispered, as she lied down on her bed, ready to call it a night.


	10. Mako's Little Sleeping Problem

Mako's Little Sleeping Problem

They were at the open sea now. On their way to the South Pole. Even though the tournament was over, Mako couldn't get a decent night of sleep. It was the middle of the night, and he was on the ship's deck just staring into the deep, vast ocean; deep in thought. Until the squeak of a metal door got his attention.

"Mako? What are you still doing up bro?" Bolin asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Bo. Go back to bed, I'm fine."

"Mako this has been going on for too long! You need some sleep!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Well what do you think I should do huh? I can't sleep! I've tried many times to get some shuteye but I cant!" Mako yelled clearly frustrated.

"Well, What if we helped you?" Asami said joining the boys.

"Honey you should go back to bed, I'll help Mako." Bolin told her snaking his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry about me baby, I'm fine." Asami added giving him a kiss on the lips.

Mako looked away from the loving couple, looking awkwardly at his foot. The dawn was approaching, the sun was rising. Bolin looked at his brother with a smile on his face

"We're here for you Mako. Let us help you."

"Sure, fine, whatever! What ideas do you have in mind?"

"Well we could start by doing some yoga…" Asami said.

"Or counting to a hundred and then backwards…" Bolin added.

"Or reading a book…"

The couple kept throwing ideas around on how to get Mako to sleep.

"This is going to be a long day." Mako sighed.

For the entire day the trio had been trying out sleep inducing activities, but to no avail. Mako was still wide-awake. And the sun was setting.

"Yeah it's best to just give it a rest I don't think I'll be able to sleep right again." Mako commented somberly.

Then it hit Bolin. He has a theory on why Mako can't sleep.

"Mako since when exactly you began to lose sleep?"

"I don't know, like 4 months ago."

"But when was the last night you slept well?"

"The last time I slept through an entire night was the night we played against the Tigerdillos!" Mako said rubbing his temples trying to remember.

He knew it. He knew what was wrong with Mako, and he knew the solution. Bolin dragged Mako and Asami into the ships cabins. They made their way to Mako's cabin. Once there, Bolin ordered Mako to lie down on his bed.

"Bo, I don't think this is going to work…" Mako said to his brother.

"Just trust me. I'm gonna go get something quick, you guys just stay there don't move." Bolin said rushing out of the cabin.

After a few minutes Bolin came back with a duffle bag. He gets questioning looks from both his brother and his girlfriend as he drops it into the floor and proceeded to open it and look through it.

"Uh… Bolin what are you doing?" Mako asked sitting up.

"Do you remember what happened after our match with the Tigerdillos?"

"Yeah. I got burned, went up to our place, lied down, Korra came in, she healed me, and then we… you know… got together." Mako said looking away awkwardly at the last part.

"And that's why you can't sleep! You miss her. A lot. And you can't rest because she's not with you." Bolin said still fishing through the bag.

"Then what can I do?"

"Ah here we go!" Bolin said pulling out what he found on the bag.

"Korra left her uniform back in her locker. I thought to you know bring it over for her. And maybe we could get some training for next year's tournament. Now I think her uniform can help you sleep."

"How?"

"Maybe sleeping with something of hers might comfort you enough to get you to sleep." Bolin added handing over Korra's pro bending uniform over to Mako.

"You know this is crazy and kinda creepy at the same time right?"

"It's kinda crazy but it's not creepy; trust me." Bolin with a soothing voice.

"Well it's worth a shot right?" Asami added while Bolin put his arm around her shoulder.

"I guess you're right." Mako said settling down on his bed with her uniform in his arms.

Bolin and Asami dimmed the light in his room and walked out. Mako buried his face in Korra's uniform. Taking in the smell of honey and lavender. He missed her so much. He slowly closed his eyes with each breath he took. Imagining she was there with him. After so many months of not sleeping well Mako finally drifted off into a deep and wonderful dream.

**Author's Note:**

**Whoa 3 updates in one day. I'm on a roll baby. This week I'll be updating more frequently because I don't have much work to do in college, praise the heavens for that! Oh and this chapter was slightly inspired by the episode "Nightmares and Daydreams" in Avatar the Last Airbender. Well now Mako's sleeping problem is resolved. Bolin is a genius. And I love Mako being and awkward turtle duck. I also just wanted to say thanks to the people who favorite, follow, and comment on this story. You're all great and amazing people and I'm so thankful for your feedback *Gives gigantic bear hug* I hope you enjoyed this chapter and new chapters will be coming up soon. So stay tuned.**


	11. Mom, What's An Avatar?

Mom, What's An Avatar?

It was a hot afternoon in Republic City. Year old Mako was running around the park playing tag with his younger brother. His mother and father were sitting down on a bench, watching their boys play. Mako stops running for a minute to catch his breath. But Bolin finally manages to catch his big brother. The boys laugh together for a bit. Then they fall quiet when they hear two men talking loudly.

"Did you hear? The Order of the White Lotus found the Avatar. Yeah a little 4 year old girl from the Southern Water Tribe…"

"Mako, what's and Avatar?" Bolin asked Mako.

Every time Bolin asked Mako something, he could always give him an answer. To Bolin, Mako was super smart and he knew almost everything. But this time Mako had no idea what an Avatar was.

"I don't know Bo. Better ask mom and dad." Mako answered.

Mako took his brother's hand and walked over to their parents. His mother and father were smiling, holding hands, laughing, and looking deeply into eyes. You know doing mushy parents stuff.

"Oh hi boys, what happened?" the boys' mother asked.

"Mom, what's an Avatar? We heard two men talking about someone in the South Water Tribe being an Avatar. Do you know what that is?" Mako asked his mother innocently.

She smiled at both her sons and gestured them to sit with her and her husband. The boys crawled up to the bench and sat besides their parents. She put her arm around Mako's shoulder and began

"Well boys, the Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world, the master of all four elements. The Avatar is in charge of keeping peace and balance in the world."

"You know the statue of the man in the middle of Yue Bay? That was Avatar Aang, he was the Air Nomad Avatar, and he did many great things in his life. But unfortunately he passed away. And when he passed away another Avatar was born in the South Pole." Their dad said ruffling up Bolin's hair.

"Yeah, this new Avatar is a little girl from the Water tribe. 4 years old, only one year younger than you Mako. Maybe one day when she comes here you and Bolin might make friends with her."

"You think the Avatar would want to be friends with me?" Mako asked looking up at both his mother and his father.

"Of course buddy. And who knows? Maybe if you do meet when you're older you could fall in love with her and have your own family." Mako's father joked.

"Ew dad!" Mako said scrunching up his face and Bolin laughed at the way his face contorted.

"Well I don't know Mako, I think it would be very nice to have waterbending and firebending grandkids…" Mako's mother said with a cheeky grin.

Mako began shaking his head in disgust. Then suddenly, whiteness covered Mako's surroundings.

"Mom? Dad? Bo? Anyone?" Mako began crying out.

He looked around trying to find someone. He could hear some voices. The more he would hear the more he would remember. It was him talking as he was growing up.

"Bo, mom and dad are not coming back… We'll only do this triad work for a little while… We finally got our own place now Bo… You're the Avatar and I'm and idiot… What I'm trying to say is, as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing… Alright I love Korra! I love her and it kills every time I'm not with her… "

Now a full-grown Mako listening to his own word, surrounded by the whiteness turned to see his parents and Korra, all three of them smiling at him.

"Korra! Mom! Dad!" Mako yelled running to them.

And suddenly they vanished. Mako opened his eyes slowly. Focusing them to his surroundings. It was all a dream. A wonderful memory locked in the back of his mind. He couldn't believe he had forgotten it. The day his parents told him about the wonderful person known as the Avatar, and how some day if he was lucky he would fall in love with her and start a family with her.

**Author's Note:**

**I have to admit this is not my strongest chapter, but I had to write it. I kinda like to think that Mako and Bolin's parents ship Makorra, just like the air babies. Also I had no idea on what to name Mako and Bolin's parents. If anybody has an idea I could use could you write a comment on what their names should be, because they'll be showing up again… soon… And also i'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as exciting as the rest, but the next one will be better**


	12. Naga Come Home

Naga Come Home

It was a particularly sunny morning it he South Pole, much to Korra's displeasure. She thought that she could sleep in for the day, but the sun clearly had other plans. Monkey feathers! Korra sits up from her bed and looks around for Naga. She wasn't there. Korra was getting worried; Naga has been missing for a week or so. Korra got up and went over to the living room. Maybe she could find her mother or her father and ask them about her missing polar bear dog. Korra found her father sitting down and having some tea.

"Hey sweetheart, good morning!" Tonraq greeted.

"Hi daddy, um have you seen Naga around by any chance?" Korra asked.

Tonraq put his tea down and started thinking.

"Hm, no. Now that you mention it I haven't seen her for a week now…"

Korra got visibly worried now. Who knows what could've possibly happened to her. Korra couldn't even think about something bad happening to her beloved pet and best friend.

"I gotta go find her!" Korra exclaimed, reaching for her parka hanging in the wall.

Tonraq got up and reached for her shoulder, stopping her from putting on her parka.

"You can't go out to look out for her, not in your condition…" Tonraq said gesturing to her round belly.

"But I can't just wait here, while she could be out there in trouble…!"

"I'll go looking for her."

"But dad I can go to look for her I'll be fine!"

"No buts, you don't know what kinds of dangers are out there. And you wouldn't just be just risking your life, you'd be risking my granddaughter's life too." Tonraq said putting his hand on Korra's stomach. He felt the baby kick. Korra gives her dad a hug and says

"Thank you daddy. And by the way I don't think your GRANDSON appreciates you calling HIM a girl."

Tonraq chuckled quietly.

"I'm still betting that kid's a girl. Never the less I'm gonna dote on that kid so much. He or she will be spoiled rotten. "

Tonraq got his spear and parka and headed for the door.

"Relax, I'll be back soon."

Senna was walking into the house with a basket full of groceries as Tonraq was walking out.

"Hey! Why are you going out to hunt again? We have enough meat for the next 3 days." Senna commented

"I'm going out to find Naga. She's been missing for a week now, and our daughter's pretty worried. I'll be back in a while." Tonraq said giving Senna a quick peck on the lips.

Korra couldn't help but smile at her parents being all cute with each other. Every time she would see her parents like that she would feel so happy, but also a bit depressed, she wanted to have moments like that with Mako. But reality was she would never have moments like that. Tonraq went into the tundra, while Senna went to the kitchen to store away everything she had bought. Korra went back to her room to wait for her dad and Naga. A few hours had passed, the sun had gone down and the moon had rose. Korra was now worried sick. Not just for Naga, but for her father.

"Mom I'm going out to find dad!"

"Korra, I know Tonraq's fine. He'll be back any minute now" Senna said comforting her daughter.

Her mother's words didn't really put her at ease. Then suddenly a knock on the door was heard. And after knocking, Tonraq opened the door and walked in with a big grin on his face.

"Hey! You wouldn't guess who I found on her way home!"

Korra's face lit up, not only her father was back and ok, he had managed to find Naga.

"Daddy!" Korra said, while wobbly trying to get up on her feet.

"Hi sweetheart." Tonraq said putting down his spear.

Korra ran to her father and gave him a big hug. Tonraq laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're safe daddy! I thought something bad had happened to you!"

"Something bad? Me? Nah. I'm a pretty tough guy, I can handle myself out there sweetheart. You shouldn't have worried. And you still haven't guessed who I found out there…" Tonraq said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You found Naga?" Korra said looking up to her father.

"Well, I didn't just find Naga…"

Korra lifted one eyebrow in a questioning look. Tonraq motioned his head towards the door, handing her parka over to her. Korra took it and put it on following her father outside. Senna followed them outside as well. Once outside Korra saw this little ice den. Tonraq signaled Korra to walk in first. Once inside Korra saw Naga eating a tiger seal that Tonraq had managed to hunt for her. Korra's eyes welled up.

"Naga!" Korra called out.

Naga turned her head to face Korra. She walked over to Korra wagging her tail. Korra hugs Naga and scratched her behind her ear, her favorite spot.

"Naga was already on her way home when I found her. But I noticed something very important when I saw her…"

"What?" Korra questioned.

"She's having a pup of her own. So I went out to get her some extra food."

Korra stopped listening when she heard the word 'pup'. Korra broke into a gigantic grin.

"Are you serious? Naga is having a puppy?"

"Yup!" Tonraq said smirking and crossing his arms.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Senna exclaimed, hugging her husband.

"This is so great! Congratulations girl! Now my baby and your puppy are gonna be best friends, just like you and me! How long is it going to be before it's born" Korra exclaimed looking like a child on her birthday.

"Like 2 months or so." Senna answered.

"Ok, ok; you both need your rest. So come on, Naga has to stay here for a while."

"Ok. I'll see you later girl. I'm so glad your back home." Korra whispered as Naga licked her cheek.


	13. The Storm

The Storm

Mako went up to the ship's deck, hoping to find Bolin and Asami. He was in a surprisingly good mood. Well, who wouldn't be? He just had a good night's rest and an amazing dream. He was relaxed and content. Asami and Bolin were looking at the ocean; he was holding her in his arms. Mako cleared his throat, gaining both his brother's and his brother's girlfriend's attention. They noticed the smile on Mako's face.

"Hey guys." Mako greeted.

"Sounds like you slept well." Asami noted.

"Yeah, and I had a pretty amazing dream too!" Mako exclaimed.

"Yeah? What was it about? Was it about Korra?" Bolin asked nudging Mako's ribcage.

"Well, sorta."

"What was it about?" Asami asked.

"Well it was about something that happened a long time ago. When Bo and I were boys we were at the park playing tag in the park and we heard these two men talk about how someone found the Avatar in the South Pole and, being only 5 and 4 years old, Bo and I didn't know what an Avatar was so we went over to our parents to ask them what an Avatar was…"

"Oh yeah I remember that day...!" Bolin exclaimed.

Bolin didn't remember many things about the time when he and Mako had their parents around, but he could remember some of their happiest times together.

"Then Mako asked mom and dad what an Avatar was and they gave us the whole explanation of the whole Avatar thing and then dad told Mako…" Bolin paused and thought for a minute only to widen his eyes and gasp sharply.

"Mako. I think mom and dad were fortune tellers!" Bolin declared.

Mako sighed and Asami looked confused.

"No Bo, I'm definitely sure mom and dad weren't fortune tellers."

"Why do you say that sweetie?" Asami asked looking at Bolin.

"Well, because then our dad said that someday when the Avatar, that would be Korra, would ever come and visit Republic City we could've been friends. And that probably Mako and the Avatar, Korra, could fall in love and have a family of their own."

"Whoa! That's pretty accurate. Even your parents thought you and Korra were meant to be even before you two met. Weird!"

"Yeah. Now I'm gonna go and make mom and dad's prediction right. As soon as we get to the Southern Water tribe.

"I talked to the captain of the ship. He said we should arrive at the South Pole tomorrow night if the up coming storm doesn't slow us down." Asami said.

One more day. Only one more day and Mako will finally find Korra. The gang spends the whole day talking and playing pai sho. When the sun went down the gang retired to their respective rooms. Mako settled down in his bed with Korra's uniform by his side. And quickly he drifted off to sleep.

Only a few short hours of drifting off, Bolin barged into Mako's room.

"Bro get up! The ship is sinking, we need to go! Now!" Bolin yelled pulling Mako off of his bed, getting his scarf in his way out and leading him to where the lifeboats were.

The sky was pitch black. Heavy rain was pelting down on them. The strong winds and the tide led the boat to crash on some type of rock. And now the boat was sinking. Fast! Bolin got Mako and Asami into the last lifeboat along with the captain. The storm was mostly subdued, but it was still raining a lot. Mako and the captain lowered the boat into the choppy seawaters. Bolin and Mako began rowing away from the sinking boat. Then it hit Mako; he left something in his room. Something very important.

"Wait I left something back there!"

"Relax bro. I got your scarf!"

"No not that. Its another thing."

"Well it's best if you forget it kid only a fool would go back to that death trap." The middle-aged captain advised.

"I'll be darned if I leave it behind." Mako declared, diving into the water.

Mako swum over to the ship making it to where his room was. The water reached his neck and the closer he got, the deeper the water was. By the time he got to his room the water covered him fully. His whole room was under water. He quickly found what he was looking for. He grabbed it and began to swim out of his room. But he was suddenly pulled back by something. His pants got stuck on something. He couldn't get out. He tried to pull his leg as hard as he could, but to no avail. He was loosing air. Started loosing consciousness. He started fading out when he saw a dark pair of arms from the shadows, reaching for him.

Mako felt warm. A totally dramatic change from the icy cold waters of the sea. Was this how death felt like. So quiet. So peaceful. He hears voices, voices he doesn't recognize. Suddenly he hears a pair of voices he does recognize.

"Asami, Bolin." Mako whispered slowly opening his amber eyes.

"Bro!"

"Mako!"

Both yelled lunging at him for a hug.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" Mako asked looking at his surroundings.

"Nope, but you came pretty close to. Luckly Bolin went right after you after you jumped from the boat." Asami told Mako.

Bolin gave his brother a playful punch in the arm and said

"You gave me quite a scare there bro. And you say I'm the one that gets myself into stupid situations."

Then it hit Mako like a speeding satomobile.

"Wait! Did I get it back? What I was looking for." Mako looked around frantically for his lost item.

Asami and Bolin both looked at each other and smiled. Then smiled at Mako.

"Yup, you got it." Bolin said handing him over what he was looking for, what he almost drowned in order to get it back… Korra's pro bending uniform. That small insignificant piece of clothing that connected Mako to Korra in a small way.

"You wouldn't let go of the darn thing. The doctors here had to pry it off your hands." Bolin declared crossing his arms.

"So where are we?" Mako asked.

"We're in Ba Sing Se. The Earth Kingdom capitol." Bolin answered.

"And how long is it going to take us to get to the South Pole?"

Asami looked at Bolin. Worried to answer his question.

"The repairs will take around 4 months or so."

Mako heard Asami's answer and felt like he had just taken an earth disk to the throat.

"4 months?"

Why were the spirits planning on torturing him like this? First the delay of the tournament now this…

"Relax Mako, this city is huge. We can occupy ourselves doing other things. You'll see, the 4 months will fly by quickly."

"I hope so." Mako whispered looking down at the floor.

**Author's Note:**

**Well hello folks! I know that I kind of disappointed many people that wanted Korra and Mako to reunite soon. To be frankly honest I just trolled Mako and the fans of this story. But trust me Mako and Korra will be reuniting… very shortly… trust me muahahahahaha! Teehee. And also to avoid any confusion; since the story is running on to time lines, I'd like to clarify that the event of last chapter 'Naga Come Home' is at the same time as the events of this chapter. Just thought of throwing that out there. Again I'm soooo sorry for trolling but this is how the story goes, that's how I planned it. And don't worry; you'll get some sweet Makorra fluff soon. And thank you to everyone that follows, favorites, and comments on this story. Especially to MakorraLove97, you're really awesome and thank you for your comments and compliments, it really lights up my day… and I'm also sorry for trolling you too, I know you really wanted Mako and Korra together again but… destiny is a funny thing…**


	14. Momma Naga

Momma Naga

"I'm telling you, the puppy is gonna be a girl!" Korra argued with her father.

"And I'm telling you, that pup's gonna be a boy!" Tonraq argued.

Naga was already 62 days along her pregnancy. The puppy was supposed to be born soon. So Korra and Tonraq do what they do best… Bet a weeks worth of tiger seal jerky on the gender of the puppy.

"Don't you ever get tired of these stupid bets?" Senna asked slightly irked.

"Nope!" Both said in unison.

"Well try to wrap up this argument quickly. Master Katara is dropping by for dinner." Senna remarked.

"We'll finish this later…" Tonraq said pointing his index finger at Korra.

Korra and Tonraq went to help Senna with the dinner. Then there's a knock on the door. Korra goes to answer the door.

"Master Katara!" Korra said lunging at her master with open arms, giving her old master a big hug.

"Hello Korra!"

Katara took a step back to look at Korra.

"My you've gotten big…!" Katara said putting her hand over her belly.

"And how's baby behaving inside you?" Katara continued.

"Well he moves around a lot and he kicks even more." Korra remarked.

Korra and Katara keep talking idly and Senna and Tonraq soon join them, until they heard a faint whining noise.

"Wait a second, did anybody hear that?" Senna said.

The family falls silent for a second. And again, the whining noise. They all went outside to try and find the source of the noise. They looked around, hoping they could hear it again. And as if on command they heard it again. And now they knew the source of the noise. It was coming from Naga's ice den. They all run in to the den to see what was wrong with Naga. Katara goes to the giant polar bear dog lying on the floor. Katara looked at Korra and her parents and said

"Naga is going through labor. Korra I'm going to need your help on this one."

Korra agreed to help Katara to deliver Naga's puppy. Senna also stayed to help them. While Tonraq readily agreed to wait outside. After many long hours the puppy was finally born. Korra walked outside with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Daddy, you have to come in to see it! It's so adorable!" Korra said tugging on Tonraq's arm leading him inside the den.

Tonraq walked in to the den and saw Naga nursing her newborn puppy and Senna and Katara also admiring the scene from afar.

"Wow. So it all turned up ok?"

"Yes the pup is strong and healthy and the mother did a spectacular job." Katara answered.

"So there's only one thing to settle now. Is the puppy a girl or a boy?"

"It's a boy." Katara informed him, oblivious to the bet between her student and her father.

"Ha! It's a boy! Your jerky is mine sweetheart!" Tonraq exclaimed to Korra who was now doing her infamous pouty face.

"Pft… Whatever!"

"So any ideas on what to name this little guy?" Senna asked.

"Well I have an idea. What about Nanuk?" Korra said.

"I like it. Its perfect for the little GUY!" Tonraq said smugly.

"Alright daddy I got it you won, I lost. But this isn't over just yet."

"Ok then lets take this discussion outside, Naga and Nanuk need to rest for tonight." Senna said pushing Korra and Tonraq out and Katara followed her outside.


	15. Tales Of Ba Sing Se: The Tale Of Bolin

Tales Of Ba Sing Se

The Tale Of Bolin

It was a beautiful afternoon in Ba Sing Se. So Bolin decided to take a little stroll around town. He invited Mako to come with him, but he was working. Mako asked for a job at the place that was doing the repairs in hopes that a job would occupy his mind and that it would speed things up. And Asami came down with some type of flu. So it was just he and Pabu, all alone in the big Earth Kingdom city. Bolin started by taking a stroll by the nearby park. He was looking around, just enjoying the scenery. Then a young couple holding hands pass by him saying cute things to each other. They reminded him a lot about him and his girlfriend. Just thinking about her made Bolin smile. Suddenly he heard the sounds of cheering. He turned around to see what the cheering was about. He saw a newly wed couple having their first kiss as a married couple. Bolin couldn't help but imagine himself in that situation. Him standing with Asami as his bride. Mako and Pabu at his side as his best man and his groomsman respectively. And beside Asami, Korra standing as her maid of honor. He hoped that in the future that vision could become a reality. As he kept walking all he could think about was him and Asami. And their future together. Getting married, having kids, and growing old together. That's what he really wanted! Then he came across this old store. As he got closer he saw a ring displayed on the window. He looked over to Pabu on his shoulder.

"What do you say Pabu? Should I go for it?"

Pabu squeaked and jumped off his shoulders and into the store.

"I'll be taking that as a yes buddy." Bolin said gleefully.

Bolin walked in and called for Pabu to return to him. Pabu climbed up to Bolin's shoulder once again, nuzzling his face. Bolin chuckled at his pet's affectionate gesture. Bolin walked over to the store clerk.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Clerk sir. Do you take Yuans in here?"

"Yes sir. We take all kinds of currency in this store."

"Great! How much for that ring there in the window." Bolin said pointing back to the window.

"In Yuans that id be around 3,150."

Bolin pondered it for a moment. Then he broke into a big smile.

"I'll take it!"

Author's Note:

Hello fellow readers! As you can see I'm doing a little tales of Ba Sing Se ark like in Avatar the Last Airbender. I really couldn't help it; they're in Ba Sing Se come on! All of the characters get their own story, even Pabu. I'll try to keep updating two chapters at the time for now. Because I just bought Assassin's Creed III and well… you get my point. But I promise to try to keep posting chapters 2 at a time.


	16. Tales Of Ba Sing Se: The Tale Of Pabu

Tales Of Ba Sing Se

The Tale Of Pabu

Mako, Bolin, and Asami were hanging out in the apartment that they were temporarily residing for the time being. After chatting for a few minutes, Bolin looked at his shoulder and then looked around the floor.

"Hey where's Pabu?"

Pabu was wandering through the park. Many little kids pointed at him laughing and tried to catch him. But Pabu was too quick for the little youngsters. While running away from a little chubby boy that was chasing him yelling 'Mine!' Pabu had run into an alley. After a while of examining and sniffing his surroundings, Pabu was ready to return to his home. But suddenly, there was a noise of something being knocked over. Pabu turned around curious to know the source of the noise. He saw two baby fire ferrets, roughhousing with each other. After catching sight of Pabu the little fire ferrets stopped playing. Pabu got close to the fire ferret brothers. They timidly backed away from the older fire ferret. Just as Pabu got closer, more fire ferrets approached closer to Pabu and the baby ferrets. Pabu had never seen so many of his own kind. It was a makeshift family of strays of about 7 other fire ferrets including the young ones, 3 males and 2 females and the 2 male baby fire ferrets. Pabu fraternized with his own kind, making new friends and playing around with the young ones. Then suddenly there were nets and cages. Pabu managed to escape the surprise attack. But his new friends didn't. They were all captured by a very old grumpy man. The man dragged the cage into a satomobile and drove off. Pabu ran after the satomobile in search of his new friends. He was led into this building filled with other animals. Pabu searched frantically for his friends. He finally found the cage. The young fire ferrets got ecstatic to see Pabu. Pabu examined the lock of the cage. With his snout, Pabu undid the pin that was locking the cage door. The fire ferrets rushed out of their prison and tried to find an exit. Pabu was following his friends out when he stopped in his tracks. Pabu looked around to the other animals, locked away. The family came back for Pabu, trying to get him to move to the exit. But Pabu squeaked at his friends and pointed with his snout to the other cages. The pack of fire ferrets spread out, opening the cages of all of the other animals. The others jumped out of their cages and bolted out to the nearest exit. Unbeknownst to them the old man was going in to get some of the animals to take to the butcher. Only to be surprised by a stampede of animals, running behind Pabu and the family of fire ferrets. In no time, Pabu and his friends made it to the alley. The fire ferrets celebrated their freedom. After a few hours Pabu noticed that the sun was setting. He had to get home to Bolin. The other fire ferrets tried to get Pabu to join their pack, but Pabu declined. He already had a family to go back to. The young ones whined at Pabu's farewell. But Pabu comforted them before leaving. Pabu made his way to the apartment. Even though he wasn't going to live with them, Pabu knew that wherever he went he was a part of their family. Pabu crawled up to the balcony in Mako's room and jumped inside. Pabu scurried inside and climbed onto Bolin's shoulder. Bolin felt Pabu on his shoulder and immediately looked at his pet.

"Oh there you are Pabu!"


	17. Tales Of Ba Sing Se: The Tale Of Asami

Tales of Ba Sing Se

The Tale Of Asami

Asami had been very sick the last few weeks. She had managed to keep her illness under wraps. But when Bolin asked her to go on a stroll around town with him he saw her throwing up. She lied and told him that is was the flu or probably food poisoning and that it was probably going to fade in a few days. Today was like every other morning. Wake up, Jump off of the bed, run to the bathroom, and throw up. It's been almost a month of this routine. Asami had made an appointment with the nearest doctor. She had somewhat an idea of what was wrong with her. But having a professional opinion on her health couldn't hurt. After she finished throwing up, she got ready to go out to the doctor's office. When she walked out of her room she looked around the hall to see if the coast was clear. Asami exited their temporary apartment and made her way to the office. She didn't have to walk far. The office was only like 4 buildings away from their apartment. Asami walked in and waited for her turn. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long. The doctor called her in almost immediately after she had walked in to his office. Doctor Huang was the best in all of Ba Sing Se. He was a middle-aged man with glasses and a small goatee. He looked at Asami from top to bottom and tilted his head.

"You seem pretty healthy. What seems to be the problem?"

Asami explained everything she was feeling and the doctor listened attentively while nodding his head and stroking his goatee. Asami finished her story and waited attentively for an answer of the doctor.

"Well I think I have an idea to what's causing you to be sick. But just to make sure I want to run some tests. If its alright with you Ms. Sato?"

"No problem." Asami answered cheerily.

After the doctor ran his tests he left Asami in his office while he got the results. Asami anxiously waited for the man. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding, sounding even louder than the engines of her favorite racecar. After a few minutes the doctor came back reading some papers.

"Well Ms. Sato, its just what I imagined."

"And that would be…?" Asami asked waiting impatiently.

The doctor sat down on behind his desk and set the papers down giving Asami a very wide and warm smile.

"Congratulations Ms. Sato, you are expecting a child."

She knew it. She always had the feeling that the reason she was constantly sick was that she was expecting her and Bolin's baby… Oh spirits she was carrying her and Bolin's baby! How was she going to tell him about the child? Asami thanked the doctor and walked back to the apartment. Bolin and Mako were busy packing their things. Finally after almost 4 tedious months of waiting, the group was finally going to the South Pole. While she packed her own bags she thought about her, Bolin, and the little child growing inside her. And how would Bolin react to the news.


	18. Tales Of Ba Sing Se: The Tale Of Mako

Tales Of Ba Sing Se

The Tale Of Mako

There he was again. The neighbor from the North Pole, sitting down on his own back porch. It seemed he was talking to himself. He always did that every night.

"What are you looking at honey?" Mako's mother questioned.

"That man that lives next door. Mom why does he talk to himself every night?"

His mother gave him a warm smile.

"Let's go inside and I'll explain." She said ushering her son inside the house.

She sat in a wooden chair, in front of a big window. The moon was full and no cloud covered it. Mako sat on his mother's lap waiting to hear the story.

"Mako, you know that our neighbor is from the Northern Water tribe right?"

"Yup!" Mako said eagerly shaking his head.

"Well that man has to stay here in Republic City for a while, and back in his home he has a wife that had to stay there in the North Pole."

"But why does he talk to himself?"

"He's not really talking to himself. He's talking to the moon."

"Oh ok… So why is he talking to the moon?"

"Well because, once upon a time there was this beautiful princess that lived in the Northern Water tribe. When she was born she was very sick, and the moon spirit granted her life. All of her people love her dearly. And there was this strong and brave warrior from the Southern Water tribe. When the warrior went to visit the Northern Water tribe he met the princess and they fell in love. But they couldn't be together because the princess was already engaged to another man that she didn't love. But in spite of that they already had a connection through their hearts. When some bad people invaded the Northern Water tribe, they killed the moon spirit. But since the princess had some of life that the moon spirit had given her, she bravely gave up her life to become the moon so that her people and most importantly the brave warrior could be safe. Of course the warrior was sad that he lost the woman that he loved. But he still had that small connection to her in his heart and he would talk to her every night. So the legend says that lovers that are separated are connected by their hearts. And when you talk to the moon, the spirit of the princess delivers the message you told your loved one in their sleep…"

"Wow!" Mako gaped at his mother's story.

The scene between mother and son faded into darkness. And Mako opened his eyes. He looked around his room and remembered; he was in Ba Sing Se. Tomorrow in the afternoon they'll be leaving for the South Pole. Mako got off his bed and opened the door to his balcony. The moon was reigning high in the sky. No cloud disturbing her beautiful glow. Mako remembered the legend his mother told him. He stepped outside into his balcony and looked into the beautiful full moon. He swallowed hard and cleared hos throat.

"Korra? It's me, Mako. Right now I'm talking to the moon. Seeing if I can get to you. And I may look like an idiot right now, but I just wanted you to know that… I love you! And I'm so sorry and ashamed of how I treated you, you deserved better. But when I find you you'll see that I'll make up for it. I'll show you every day of my life that I love you. We'll be together again soon. I love you Korra."

With that Mako stepped inside his room, closed the door to his balcony, and sat down on his bed. He took one last look at the moon before he lied down on his bed. As he closed his eyes once again, he reached for Korra's uniform, and implored to the moon princess to deliver his message to Korra.

**Author's Note:**

**And with this we conclude 'The Tales Of Ba Sing Se' chapters. Sorry for the delay in updates, it's been a pretty wild week. And I've suffered a bad case of writers block so… yup. The gang is finally leaving Ba Sing Se, and you know what that means… Makorra reunion coming very soon. And this chapter was inspired by the song 'Talking to the Moon' by Bruno Mars, which I listened to over 20 times while writing this. And also I mixed in some Yukka into this chapter because damn it Yukka was awesome… But now I ship Tokka.**


	19. It's Time

It's Time

It was a very average day in the South Pole. Korra was relaxing in her home with Naga and Nanuk. Nanuk already started teething and was biting everything in sight. Korra was only a week away from giving birth. Korra was so excited; she already wanted to see her child. And the baby seemed to be excited too, since the kid moved and kicked every chance he had. It actually started to hurt her from time to time. Today was especially boring; there was nothing to do. Korra was staring down at her big belly. Thinking about her child. Holding him or her in her arms, loving the little thing. Then a terrifying thought crashed through her mind. She was going to give birth soon. She's going to be a mother really soon. And she heard that it was very painful to deliver a baby. Korra started freaking out. Then someone knocked on the door. Korra got up and went to answer the door.

"Master Katara! What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to visit. How are you feeling today?" Katara said giving her a big hug.

"Mom went to visit a friend of hers and daddy went out to hunt. So I'm here alone and bored out of my mind."

"And how's the baby?"

"Well, he kicks and moves a lot. I think he wants to get out already."

"Is that so?" Katara questioned putting both of her hands in her belly feeling a particularly hard kick.

"Ouch!"

"Well… isn't he a spirited one! Takes after someone I know!" Katara chuckled.

"Yeah…"

Then the door suddenly opened.

"Hey I'm home." Tonraq yelled walking in with Senna who found Tonraq outside their hut with his haul.

"Hi mom! Hi daddy! Master Katara came to visit."

Korra got up to hug her parents. But as soon as she got up to greet them a sharp pain crippled her. Korra cried out loudly in pain. Tonraq eyes went wide. He ran to his little girl and held her hand, helping her stay on her feet.

"The baby's coming!" Korra yelled out.

Tonraq got Korra and took her to he room. Katara and Senna followed him.

"Tonraq go next door and tell Akna to come over and help us." Senna told her husband.

"Alright!" Tonraq said as he raced outside.

As instructed Tonraq got their neighbor, Akna, to their home to help them deliver the baby. Akna was a middle-aged woman, only like 5 years older than Senna. She then disappeared into Korra's room while Tonraq waited outside. It hurt him to hear his precious daughter go through so much pain. An hour went by, and Korra let out a very loud ear-splitting scream. As Korra screamed; the front door burst open, revealing a young man with amber eyes and a bright red scarf.

"Korra!"

**Author's Note:**

**Guess who finally made it to the South Pole?!**


	20. Miracle

Miracle

Korra lied down on her bed, taking deep breaths and screaming. The pain was incredible. She loved Mako with all of her heart, but in this moment all she wanted to do is beat him to death for doing this to her. The pain was so incredible that she thought she heard more voices on the outside of her room saying something about burning something. After hours of pain and screaming Katara finally told her that she was ready to push. Korra pushed with all of her might.

"I can't do this mom!" Korra sobbed to her mother.

Senna was standing besides her holding her hand.

"Yes you can. He's almost here! You can do it."

"I cant!"

"Don't say that. You've never said that you couldn't do something in your life! You can do it, just a little bit more Avatar Korra!" Katara yelled while standing between Korra's legs.

"Yes sweetie. It's almost over. Just hang in there for your baby."

Korra kept pushing. Trying even harder than before. And the sharp cry of a baby was heard. Katara held up the newborn baby.

"It's a boy!" Katara said.

Korra gasped for air listening to the cries of her baby. She looked up and saw her son in Katara's arms, wrapped in blankets. A tear slipped from her eyes. Katara walked over to Korra. Korra took a good look at her son.

"Hello little guy! It's so good to finally see you!"

The baby was Mako's spitting image. He had a small tuft of black hair and had his light skin tone. Korra was so happy. More tears spilled from her eyes.

"Daddy has to see him." Korra added.

"I'll take him to Tonraq." Senna volunteered.

Katara handed the baby over to Senna and she walked out of the room.

Then she felt another contraction hit. Korra yelled out in pain again. Katara jumped into action immediately after hearing Korra scream.

"Korra you're going to push again. There's another baby coming."

"Another baby?" Korra questioned.

"Yes twins."

Ok now she seriously wanted to kill Mako. After a few minutes of contractions and pushing the other baby was born.

"It's another boy!" Katara yelled out wrapping the newborn in blankets.

Korra took a look at her youngest son. He had brown hair like his mother's and her tone of skin. She began crying again. She was so happy to see both of her sons. Both healthy and strong. Katara came over to her with the baby. Korra reached for her son but as Katara got closer, her vision blurred and she slowly slipped out of consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

**Don't worry Korra's fine!**


	21. Serendipity

Serendipity

Finally after all of those many months Mako had finally arrived to the South Pole. Now standing in the endless sea of white snow, Mako finally realized Korra wasn't exaggerating when she said that this was the coldest place in the face of the earth. Asami set everything straight so she wouldn't have any business for today. Mako and Bolin asked around for the directions to Korra's home. After a few moments the trio were on their way to Korra's home. After a long walk to her hut Mako was standing in front of the door with Bolin and Asami standing behind him.

"This it bro. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Finally I'll be with Korra after all of this time!" Mako said reaching to knock for the door.

That's when the group was startled with a loud ear splitting scream. Korra's scream. Mako's eyes went wide imagining Korra was in danger or hurt. Mako burst in through the door with his shoulder.

"Korra!" Mako yelled looking through the room.

But he didn't see Korra. He only saw a man. A man who was significantly bigger than him. The man took a good look at Mako and his expression changed from one of confusion to one of complete and utter rage. He charged towards Mako. Grabbing him by his shirt lifted him up from the ground and slammed him against a wall.

"You did this to her! What are you doing here?" The man yelled.

Bolin and Asami ran to aid Mako.

"Who are you? And what do you mean I did this to her? Is that Korra yelling? What's wrong with her?" Mako questioned.

"I'm Tonraq, Korra's father. And of course that's her. She's yelling because she's giving birth. To your child!" Tonraq yelled out tightening his grip on Mako.

The wheels in Mako's head went into overdrive. Now everything made perfect sense. Bolin and Asami stopped dead on their tracks.

"Korra's pregnant? You have to let me down. I have to be with her." Mako said thrashing against Tonraq.

He tightened his grip on him but nonetheless he put him on the ground and slowly released him. Mako walked past the man trying to make his way to Korra's room. But Tonraq stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Stop right there. Men aren't allowed in the birthing room."

"I don't care! I have to see her!" Mako yelled trying to fight his way to the room.

Tonraq pulled him back.

"You can't go in boy."

"I'll burn down the door if I have to! Korra! Korra!" Mako yelled trying to fight through.

Tonraq had enough. He picked up Mako and threw him over his shoulder. Mako kept yelling for Korra and fighting Tonraq. He had to admit it the kid had tenacity. When Tonraq reached the living room, he dropped Mako down to the floor in front of Bolin and Asami. Mako buried his face into his hands. Bolin and Asami stood beside Mako, comforting him. Every time Korra would scream, he would flinch. That's when Bolin felt something sink its teeth into his leg.

"Ow!" Bolin exclaimed looking down and seeing a fury white little polar bear dog.

"Oh that's Nanuk, Naga's pup. Careful he's teething." Tonraq warned.

"I can see that!" Bolin added.

Bolin got down to Nanuk's level and started to play with the puppy. Tonraq turned his attention to the distraught looking Mako.

"What are you doing here?" Tonraq questioned.

"I… I came here… for Korra… to tell her that… I love her. She was pregnant. With my child… She must hate me… "

Mako looked like a mess riddled with guilt. Tonraq took pity on the poor boy. He sat down next to Mako and the other kids.

"She doesn't hate you. She could never get herself to feel anything but love for you. One time I overheard her talking to the baby inside her, telling him that she wished that he would grow up to be just like you, and that she will never love another guy like she loves you…"

Mako was left in shock. She really does still love him.

"…Well I don't really see what she sees in you but oh well…" Tonraq teased.

Korra kept screaming and every time she would scream Mako felt like he was being stabbed. Bolin and Asami would hold Mako to give him some comfort. And after hours they finally heard it, the cry of a small child. They heard Katara announce that it's a boy.

"I'm an uncle, I have a nephew!" Bolin announced throwing his fists in the air.

Mako rose to his feet. Taking in the sound of the crying baby.

"A boy. My boy. A son. I have a son!"

They see Senna emerge from the room with a bundle of blue blanket in her arms. She looked up and saw her husband with 3 teenagers. She recognized in particular the boy standing next to her husband. She walked up to him giving him a warm welcoming smile.

"Congratulations. He's a healthy baby boy." Senna said handing over the baby.

Mako was mesmerized with the baby in his arms.

"Wow Mako, he looks just like you." Asami said looking over at the baby.

"Hi little guy!" Bolin said draping over his arm over Mako's shoulder.

Mako felt tears falling from his eyes and rolling down his cheek. That's when they heard Korra scream again. After they faintly heard Katara say something about twins.

"It seems Korra was carrying twins!" Senna said excitedly tugging on her husband's arm.

Tonraq looked shocked. Mako lost all the color in his face.

"Twins?" Mako asked incredulously.

"Wow Mako, two babies. Mako you're quite the stud." Bolin joked.

"I swear boy, I have half a mind to skin you and turn you into a rug."

Mako wanted to charge in to the room, but he managed to stay calm. He just turned his attention to the boy in his arms. And later they heard another cry. Mako couldn't help it anymore he walked into Korra's room. He entered her room and saw her passed out and Katara standing beside he with another bundle of blankets. His eyes went wide imagining the worst.

"Is she…?" Mako asked fearing that his imagination wouldn't betray him.

"No. She's just tired out. She'll be back in a few hours." Katara smiled.

Mako sighed in relief.

"You must be the father."

Katara walked closer to Mako. She handed over the other baby. He clearly was Korra's child. He had mostly her features.

"It's another boy."

He actually looked like his grandfather, Tonraq. But he had his Uncle Bolin's nose. Mako was holding both of his sons in each of his arms. This was the happiest moment of his life. They were his lovely little surprises. And he was so happy to be there holding them.

**Author's Note:**

**Serendipity: means a "happy accident" or "pleasant surprise"; specifically, the accident of finding something good or useful while not specifically searching for it.**

**And boy does this word apply to the situation. Mako finally made it to the South Pole and he got to be there for the birth of his sons. Yes sons. Twins as a matter a fact. Korra's passed out for the time being but she'll wake up soon. **


	22. Call Me Dad

Call Me Dad

Mako sat outside of Korra's room, with both of his sons in his arms. He couldn't believe his own eyes. Two beautiful boys, his and Korra's boys. A real, unexpected, miracle. Mako just sat there admiring them.

"Hello boys. I'm Mako, but you can call me dad! I'm a firebender from Republic City. I didn't know that you little guys were on your way, and I traveled a long way to get here with your Uncle Bolin and your Auntie Asami. And you probably don't know this but the big guy next to me a while ago is your Grandpa Tonraq, he scares me… a lot. "

The youngest twin slowly opened his eyes for the first time. He had blue eyes, like Korra. The oldest twin was waking up, shifting in his father's arm.

"Wanna know a little secret boys?"

The oldest twin yawns and opens his eyes. He had amber eyes, like Mako. He was truly a spitting image of his father.

"That woman over in that room, yeah you probably know her, she's your mom. She's an amazing woman. She stubborn, loud, reckless, and she drives me crazy. And you know what else, I love her so much, and now I love her even more. She gave me the greatest gift anyone could ever give me, you boys. I love you guys so much and I love your mother so much." Mako said with a wide and warm smile on his face.

Mako eyes filled with tears. He really wanted to talk to Korra and thank her for everything. Mako snapped out of his dazed state when he hears a low moan coming from Korra's room then she hears her calling for her sons. Finally, it's the moment Mako was waiting for. He gets up and makes his way towards Korra's room.

**Author's Note: **

**I'm going to be honest. This chapter was not planned. But I really, really wanted to write a chapter of Mako bonding with his sons.**


	23. Avatar Aang's Guidance

Avatar Aang's Guidance

Korra reached for her youngest son and her vision blurred. And like that he lost consciousness. Surrounded by whiteness, she looked around hoping to find something or someone.

"Congratulations Avatar Korra!" A familiar voice expressed.

That voice. Korra turned around and saw Avatar Aang sitting down in lotus position. Korra walked over to her past life and sat in front of him.

"Hi Aang! Did you call me here?" Korra greeted excitedly.

"Yes I did. I wanted to congratulate you, being a parent is the most rewarding experience in the world…"

This surfaced a concern that Korra had in the back of her mind, but always tried to push it aside.

"Aang, how can I manage my Avatar duties while being a good parent? I'm supposed to be there for my sons, but I'm also supposed to always be there for the world. How can I manage both?"

"In my time, I was dealing with rebuilding a new world. We were in the stages of entering an era of peace; that was so desperately needed after so many years of war. We still had problems, the war had ended but the animosity between all the Nations was still present. I had to deal with keeping peace between everybody. At that time Katara and I were newly weds, not thinking yet of children. That's when she told me she was expecting our daughter Kya. I truly wasn't expecting to have a child so soon, but I was ecstatic nonetheless. I was so excited that when Katara told me she was pregnant I flew up into the sky yelling 'I'm going to be a father' and I broke the ceiling. While the child grew in Katara's belly, I grew to have the same worries that you have right now. And then Kya was born. I really had no idea what to do. But Katara was there by my side; she helped me raise our daughter and provided me with support when I needed it…"

"But Aang, you had Katara by your side. I don't have Mako by my side…"

"I wouldn't bet on that…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's time for us to say goodbye. There are a few people who are waiting to see you!" Aang said disappearing into the whiteness.

"Aang, AANG!" Korra yelled out before being consumed by the whiteness herself.

Korra slowly opened her eyes and began to take in her surroundings. She looked around her room and instantly remembered. Her babies, her sons.

"My babies! Where are they? Where are my sons?" Korra exclaimed, her tone of voice slightly above a whisper.

She waited in silence for a minute. And then she saw him.

"Here are your sons." Mako came in. Holding the twins in his arms, with a big proud smile.

Korra's eyes grew in shock. She sat up in her bed, in a loss for words.

"Mako!"


	24. Never Letting You Go

Never Letting You Go

Korra sat up in her bed. Staring at the man before her in disbelief. How could it be? Mako was standing in front of her, with their sons in his arms. Looking like a child in an amusement park.

"Mako!" Korra exclaimed in full-blown shock.

"Hello Korra." Mako said walking closer to her.

He sat at the edge of her bed next to her. This wasn't a dream or an illusion. Mako was really there; her sons were really there in his arms. This was real.

"Here are your boys!" Mako said.

Korra took the youngest twin and began examining both him and the one in Mako's arms.

"They're perfect!" Korra exclaimed.

"They really are!" Mako added lovingly looking into Korra's eyes.

"You know, the little guys need names. Do you have anything in mind?" Mako asked.

Korra looked down at the baby in her arms and then looked straight into Mako's amber eyes.

"Well how 'bout Akiak for this little man?"

"Akiak… I like it. And how about a name for this big guy?" Mako asked rocking the oldest twin.

"Do you want to name him?" Korra asked him.

"Can I?" Mako wondered, believing he had no right to choose his son's name.

"Of course you're their father too."

Mako looked down at his son thinking of a name for him.

"What do you think about Kiran?" Mako asked looking back at Korra and Akiak.

"It's perfect!" Korra exclaimed.

"Kiran and Akiak… Our sons…" Mako said looking at their boys.

"Is it safe to come in?" Bolin said peeking inside the room.

"Bolin! You're here too?" Korra asked excitedly.

"And not just Bolin." Asami added.

Asami and Bolin walked inside the room hand in hand and joined the new parents. Korra's parents and Katara also entered the room.

"So have you decided on a name for our grandsons?" Senna asked holding on to her husbands arm.

"Well this one over here is Akiak…" Korra began.

"…And this one here is Kiran." Mako finished.

"Those are great names sweetheart!" Tonraq commented.

"Can I hold one?" Bolin asked innocently.

"Sure bro, you can hold Kiran. Come over here." Mako told him while getting up from the bed to meet his brother.

Mako passed over his son to his brother.

"Watch his head." Mako warned protectively.

"Asami, want to hold your nephew too?" Korra asked.

Asami gave Korra a huge smile.

"Of course!"

Asami walked over to Korra and took Akiak in her arms. Mako looked at Bolin with Kiran and at Asami with Akiak.

"Hey can we take our nephews out, since you guys should, you know, talk and what ever…" Bolin awkwardly added.

"If you don't mind." Mako answered.

"It's no problem! Also it's the grandparents turn with the boys!" Tonraq added.

The family left with the babies leaving Mako and Korra, all alone. Korra began

"Mako, I…"

But she was interrupted when Mako kissed her passionately. They kept kissing until both had run out of air. Mako pressed his forehead against hers.

"Why? Why did you hide this from me? And why did you run away from me? Do you have even the slightest idea of how much it hurt me to find out that you left; of how much it hurt to find out that I was going to be a father the moment that our sons were being born, and that I missed the whole pregnancy stage? Just tell me why Korra, Why?" Mako asked; his voice cracking and his eyes quickly filling with tears.

Korra pulled her forehead away from his and looked away from his eyes.

"Because… I was just your teammate, your friend. Yeah I heard you talking with Bolin. You said that you were just going to ignore me. Like you had done the month after our night together. I didn't want to live that way, and most importantly I didn't want our child to grow up being your little secret. So I left. Hoping you would get on with your life and be happy with Asami, without having me around to mess it up! I loved you Mako, and I wanted you to be happy like you wanted, so I got out of the way." Korra said letting all of her hurt feelings out.

Mako was horrified. Korra had heard that conversation he had with Bolin. But he was even more horrified thinking that Korra actually thought that he would be ashamed of his child.

"But how could you even think that I could be happy without you? I was stupid for saying that. I was in denial about my feelings, I thought Asami was the right choice for me but she didn't feel like the right choice… That day I finally accepted that there was no one in the whole world that I would love more than you. And when you left, it was like you left with my entire heart. I couldn't sleep because you weren't by my side, I went on this crazy journey, and I almost died twice since your father almost tried to kill me…" Mako said taking Korra's face into his hands and making her look into his eyes.

"And now that I found you after all of this… I'm never letting you go… You hear me? Never…" Mako said, finally letting a tear escape from his eye.

He pulled her into another passionate kiss but he breaks it off quickly.

"I'm so sorry for the way I treated you…"

"No I'm sorry. I should've told you, I should've handled everything differently…"

"No, no, no. Don't apologize!"

"But Mako I…" Korra exclaimed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Mako gave her a small peck on her lips.

"I told you, you don't have to apologize!" Mako said drying her tears with his thumb.

"I only have one question for you now!" Mako said to her grinning.

"And what's that?"

"Marry Me?"

Korra gasped in shock.

"Yes!" Korra whispered.

Mako laughed out of joy and pulled her into a hug. Korra brought her hand up to his face and stroked his cheek. They kissed. Finally after all of this time, after all that they have gone through they were finally together again.

**Author's Note:**

**Guess who can't get some sleep… MEEEE! Today I wrote two chapters and left you hanging with the actual Makorra reunion. But like I told ZinniasGrowColdAtNight I had an assignment for my creative writing course, so I didn't write the reunion chapter in favor of doing my homework. Now that I finished my work all I could think of is writing this chapter so here it is. Sorry for the wait, but you know school always comes first. And also the boys finally have names. Kiran, which means Ray of light. And Akiak, which means brave. **


	25. Our Future

Our Future

Bolin and Asami sat in alone in a room in Korra's home. They faced each other. Asami was holding Kiran and Bolin was holding Akiak. Korra's parents had a while alone with their grandsons and now it was their turn to have their nephews all to themselves.

"Wow! Incredible isn't it?" Bolin whispered.

"Yeah." Asami whispered back, still gazing at Kiran.

He looked so much like Mako. It was uncanny. She wondered if her baby would look just like Bolin or just like her. She still hasn't told him. She has tried many times before but to no avail. The moment just wasn't right.

"Hey boys I'm your Uncle Bolin, but you can call me Uncle Bo. I'm gonna make sure we do all of the fun stuff your dad wouldn't let you do!"

Asami chuckled. Bolin would make an amazing father.

"Hey Asami, do you see us with a couple of these?" Bolin wondered.

"A couple of what?" Asami asked.

"You know… kids!" Bolin exclaimed.

Asami tensed up a bit. He knew. No there's no way he could know. Should she tell him now that their nephews were going to have a little cousin soon, or should she just play it cool? There was no evidence that he would even have a clue of his impending fatherhood, so she decided to play it cool and see where it led her.

"Kids? Well yeah I could see us with a child. Someday soon…"

"Yeah but not too soon. I want us to get married first." Bolin answered.

Bolin wanted children in their future but not so soon. Asami got slightly scared to tell him about the little one growing inside her.

"Just think; one day when we're married. We'll have lots of kids, like 7 or 8. And they'll all be pro bending superstars or race car champions-"

"Hold it!... Did you say 7 or 8 kids?" Asami chuckled.

"Yeah!"

"I'm sorry but that's WAY too many kids!" Asami clarified still laughing.

"Well alright how many do you want to have?"

"2 or 3."

Bolin though it over and them gave her a broad smile.

"I think I could compromise. I'd like 2 or 3 kids. But after we get married alright!"

Little did Bolin know that there was already one on its way. And little did Asami know that Bolin was planning to propose very soon… but he hasn't found the way to ask her yet.


	26. Tonraq's Proposal Coaching

Tonraq's Proposal Coaching

A few days passed since the birth of the twins. Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Korra's parents had moved in to the compound Korra was raised in most of her life. It was more spacious over there and over there they had a place to practice for the next year's Pro Bending tournament. Korra was advised to wait a few weeks before resuming her regular training activities. Mako and Korra were enjoying their time together as a family. Tonraq has slightly gotten over his animosity towards Mako, now he could tolerate his presence and be slightly friendly to him. At least he was making his little girl happy. Tonraq, Mako, and Bolin had planed a fishing trip. They had gotten up in the crack of dawn and went down to the nearest body of water and began to fish. There was an awkward silence between the three men. Bolin coughed uncomfortably.

"Um sir… can I… ask you… a question?" Mako asked nervously.

"Yeah, go ahead kid." Tonraq said looking at his fishing pole.

"Can I have your blessings to marry your daughter?"

Tonraq stopped reeling and looked at Mako.

"Do you have a betrothal necklace?" Tonraq questioned looking Mako straight into his eyes.

"Um no, I just asked her if she wanted to marry me and now I'm asking for your permission. I don't really have a betrothal anything…"

Tonraq sighed and smacked his forehead.

"Look if you're going to marry my daughter at least do it the right way…"

Tonraq waterbent 5 fishes out of the water, so that the girls don't think that they spent the whole day fishing. But now they were going to spend the whole day doing something else. Tonraq grabbed most of their stuff and grabbed Mako from behind his shirt collar.

"Hey where are we going?" Mako questioned with Bolin following not very far behind.

"I'm going to teach you how to make a Water tribe betrothal necklace, and tonight you are proposing to my daughter in the right way."

Tonraq dragged them to a very secluded area. He sat Mako down and gave him a few pointers in making the necklace. He gave him a rock, a carving utensil, and all the other tools to make the necklace and just left him alone to do his job. Since Tonraq was helping out Mako with his marriage proposal, Bolin figured he should ask him for some advice too.

"Hey Mr. Tonraq sir, you see, I'm also going to propose to my girlfriend-"

"You too? Did you knock her up as well?" Tonraq joked.

"Um… no sir…" Bolin denied turning a deep shade of red.

"You're asking Asami to marry you? That's great Bo!" Mako exclaimed from his lonely distant corner.

"Yeah, it's that I've had the ring for a while and I've been wanting to ask her for a while now but… I just don't know how to say it. How do I ask her?"

Tonraq pondered over Bolin's question.

"Well, it's not that difficult really. You just flat out ask her. You really love her right?"

"Right."

"So when you get home, get the ring, go to her, take her to a private spot; I suggest the cliff near the compound, it has a very good view of the stars. And you just tell her how much you love her and how much she means to you and that's when you pop the question!" Tonraq explained patting Bolin's shoulder.

"Thank you Tonraq sir!"

"Anytime kid!"

After hours of working, Mako was almost done with the necklace. Night had already fallen. After suffering through frustrations and cuts, he was almost done. He applied the finishing touches.

"I'm done!" He announced.

Tonraq looked at at him and went over to inspect his handy work. Bolin stayed behind and let Tonraq go alone to see Mako's work. He glanced at the necklace. And he had to hand it to the kid, as much as he was trying to criticize his skills; he'd done a pretty excellent job.

"I gotta hand it to you boy, you did a pretty decent job…"

Mako smiled at Tonraq's approval.

"Now you have my blessings…"

Mako nodded with a bright smiled still plastered on his face. The men grabbed their stuff and made their way to the compound. They went over the story that they were going to tell the girls, so they don't know what they were truly doing. Bolin went to his house he shared with Asami in the compound ready to put his plan into action. And Mako and Tonraq continued to walk together. Then Tonraq saw her through a window, Korra, rocking Akiak to sleep while Senna helped her out with Kiran and Asami was talking idly with Katara. But Tonraq only noticed Korra, his little girl. Tonraq stopped walking and Mako stopped right beside him. Mako was going to ask what was wrong but Tonraq began

"Hey Mako…"

"Yes sir?"

Tonraq glanced stoically at Mako.

"I'm glad she has you." Tonraq said flashing Mako a smile.

Mako looked at Tonraq, replaying the words in his head. Mako smiled back at Tonraq and stared at Korra through the window.

"So… Should I start calling you Dad?" Mako wondered with a hint of a hopeful smile etched on his face.

"No." Tonraq said with a stoic expression back on his face.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow it's been a while since I updated. Or at least it feels like a while. I've been busy lately. But anyway now I have come with 2 new chapters for your enjoyment. In the next 2 chapters we're gonna have both proposals and a big revelation, guess which? (Sorry for the spoiler!) And that last moment between Mako and Tonraq was inspired between the last conversation of Jacob and Edward in Breaking Dawn part 2 (I'm sorry for spoiling that too if you haven't seen it yet.) And for the record… I'm not a gigantic Twilight fan. But I went to see the movie and I really enjoyed that moment between the two of them and all I could think about was about Tonraq and Mako.**


	27. Telling Him

Telling Him

The boys went out on a fishing trip. Asami and Korra were hanging out together in Korra and Mako's place. Korra was playing around with baby Kiran and Asami was playing around with Akiak. He laughed at his aunt's funny faces and baby talk. Asami stopped for a moment and looked at the child in her arms. She then remembered, she was expecting a baby of her own, and she hasn't found the courage to tell Bolin. She looked up to Korra.

"Um Korra, I need advise on something."

"Sure, tell me what's the problem?" Korra asked trying to rock Kiran.

"Well… you see… I'm… well I'm…"

"Spit it out already!" An impatient Korra exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant!" Asami exclaimed.

Korra stopped rocking her son. Her jaw dropped and her eyes threatening to pop out of her head.

"And I haven't told Bolin yet. And I wanted to ask for your advice on how to tell him."

Korra regained her composure.

"That's great Asami, I'm so happy for you both. So Kiran and Akiak are gonna have a new baby cousin soon?"

"Yup, but I don't know how to tell Bolin. What can I do?"

"Asami… I would tell you about how I told Mako that I was pregnant but… obviously I never really told him. So I really don't know anything about this… sort of situation…"

"What sort of situation?" Senna asked as she walked in through the door with Katara.

"Asami's pregnant and she doesn't know how to tell Bolin!" Korra spilled out.

Senna and Katara both cheered and went over to congratulate the mother-to-be.

"And as to your problem… it's easy what you have to do. Next time you and Bolin are alone just sit him down and flat out tell him. That's what I did with my husband." Senna told the young girl.

"And how did he react?" Asami inquired.

"Well he remained quiet for a few minutes, then got woozy and had to sit down, then started stuttering like an idiot, and then he laughed, jumped up the chair he was sitting in and picked me up in his arms and gave me a lot of kisses…"

"Wow!" Both Asami and Korra exclaimed.

"And how about you Master Katara, how did you tell Avatar Aang?"

"Please just call me Katara." The old waterbending master said.

Katara started to think back to the day she told Aang the big news. Senna had taken Kiran off of Korra's hands and Korra took Akiak from Asami's and left them to talk alone.

"Well I told Aang one afternoon after a meeting with Fire Lord, the Earth King, and the Council. I just held his hands and told him. I was so scared to tell him because we were only newly weds dealing with the world in its very delicate state. And I thought that Aang wouldn't be too happy about adding a child to his worries. But as soon as I told him, he proved me wrong. He was so happy that he broke through the ceiling of our home."

Katara put a hand on Asami's shoulder and continued

"What I'm trying to say with this is that, I thought that Aang would be upset about me being pregnant with our daughter but I was wrong, for once. And I'm sure that just like Aang, Bolin is going to be very happy to know about his child. So you shouldn't be so scared to tell him."

"Thank you Katara!" Asami whispered giving Katara a big hug.

Then the front door opened revealing Mako and Tonraq dragging some fishes, but no Bolin.

"Hi guys, where's Bolin? I don't see him." Asami asked looking around.

"Oh he went back to your place." Mako told her.

"Well then, I guess I'll meet him there." Asami said rising to her feet and walking out to meet her boyfriend.

Tonight was the night, no more sidetracks, and no more nerves. She was going to tell Bolin the truth.

**Author's Note: **

**Well guys here we are again. There are two BIG proposals coming up, but there's a teensy weensy problem. I don't know which one to write first. So I'm leaving it up to you readers. Which proposal should I write first, Mako's or Bolin's?**


	28. The Right Way

The Right Way

After saying goodbye to Korra's parents, Mako and Korra decided to turn in for the night. They put Kiran and Akiak in their cribs and let the boys sleep. Mako stripped off his shirt and lied down on the bed with Korra. He closed his eyes and tried to dream up of ideas on proposing to Korra. They had talked about getting married in Republic City when the boys were a few months older. And just like that, Mako fell asleep. But in the middle of the night, a cry woke them up.

"That must be Kiran, I'll handle this." Korra whispered to Mako, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Once Korra left through the door Mako groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. Once he was fully awake, he got the necklace he carved and hid it in his pocket. He walked over to the twin's room. He stopped at the doorframe and stood quietly by the frame looking at Korra.

"Shh my baby, everything is fine. Mommy's here now." Korra whispered consoling the whimpering Kiran.

She started humming a lullaby. And just like that Kiran calmed down and slowly fell asleep. Korra looked so beautiful lulling their son to sleep under the dim light of the moon. It reminded Mako of that night, the night that began everything. Mako looked down at his chest and found his burn scar. He skimmed his finger through the rough skin. And thought back. Back to the time when he got burned at the match, thought back to Korra sitting on his bed healing him, thought back to him and Korra in each other's arms, under the moonlight. In a night like this very night Mako and Korra began this incredible journey together. It was perfect. The perfect moment to ask her.

Mako slowly walked towards Korra, who was setting Kiran down on his crib. Once she put their son down, Mako wrapped his arms around her waist. Hugging her tightly, he pressed his lips to her neck. Korra gasped when she felt Mako sneak up from behind. She relaxed and reached up to caress his hair.

"Sweetie, I told you, I got this. You didn't have to get out of bed."

"I needed to ask you something. Something important!" Mako whispered at Korra's ear before giving Korra another kiss in the neck.

"And what would that be?" Korra asked playfully.

"Would you marry me?"

"Mako, if I remembered correctly, you've already asked me that and I said yes." Korra answered back giggling.

"No…"

Mako let go of Korra, and took a step back. He let Korra turn around to face him. Mako walked towards Korra and grabbed both of her hands and looked into her deep blue eyes that shinned under the moonlight.

"I asked you to marry me, but it wasn't the right way. You deserve a better proposal. Now I want to propose to you... the right way…"

Mako let go of her hands and took a step back.

"…Right now, tonight. In a night like tonight, we got together and made two beautiful boys. And in a night like tonight, in front of our sons, I want to get down on one knee…" Mako continued getting visibly chocked up and kneeling in front of the love of his life.

Mako dug through his pocket and pulled the engagement necklace. He looked at the necklace and continued.

"… And tell you how much I love you, tell you how much you mean to me and how I would go through hell for you, how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you raising our sons. But above all tell you how much I love you and how much I'm going to continue to love you for the rest of my life…"

Mako let a single tear slip the corner of his eye. He finally looked up at Korra. She brought a hand up to her mouth, tears falling freely down her cheeks and her eyes wide open.

"…I want to present you with a Water tribe engagement necklace…" Mako continued holding out the necklace.

"…And humbly ask you. Avatar Korra, would you do me the huge honor of being my wife?"

Korra kneeled down in front of Mako and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes, Mako, yes. I love you so much…"

Mako returned her hug. And breathed in her scent once again. After a while Mako pulled away and looked at Korra.

"Lets get married here in the South Pole! If you want." Mako suggested eagerly.

"But Mako, I thought you wanted to get married in Republic City. It's where you were born, where your family is…"

"No. My brother is here and Asami is here. Sure my parents graves are there in Republic City, but my parents are really in here." Mako said placing his hand over his heart."

"And you were born here, our sons were born here, you're family is here. And I can get the rest of our friends in Republic City to come here. What do you say? Lets get married here, as soon as possible!" Mako exclaimed.

Korra contemplated it. She looked into Mako's beautiful amber eyes and gave him a bright smile.

"Yes, lets get married here!"

**Authors Note:**

**Hello! In my previous chapter I had asked you readers about which proposal to write first. Most said Bolin's first to leave Mako's proposal as a surprise, and I agreed at first but there was one comment by Storystar777 that changed my mind. So I wrote the Makorra proposal first due to the lack of Makorra in this story. The ending to this story is very close. Only 3 more chapters to go!**


	29. The Only Solution

The Only Solution

Bolin burst through the front door and dashed to the room he and Asami shared. He looked around through a drawer until he found the small box, containing the ring. He put it in his pocket and made his way towards the door again. He was going to take Asami over to the place Tonraq had told him and finally ask her after months of trying to find of a way to ask her. When he walked into the living room, Asami was standing there looking around. The whole house was dark; Bolin didn't turn on any lights when he walked and it seemed Asami didn't turn on any lights either.

"Asami?" Bolin questioned.

Asami jumped up and turned to Bolin's direction. When she saw him she calmed down.

"Oh, you scared me honey!"

Asami walked over to Bolin. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed for a moment. Bolin pulled away and grabbed both of Asami's hands.

"I have to show you this neat place! Come on, I'll take you there!" Bolin suggested as he pulled Asami towards the door.

"Wait Bolin…" Asami said refusing to follow Bolin.

A look of worry was projected on her face. It was dark around the house, but Bolin could see Asami's expression clearly.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Bolin I… I have to tell you something." Asami said with a tone of fear laced in her voice.

Bolin got worried now. There was something wrong going on. The proposal was going to have to wait again.

"Bolin I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant." Asami whispered.

His heart stopped. His face went blank. It took a few minutes for the words to set in. Pregnant, Asami pregnant.

"You're pregnant?" Bolin wondered.

"Yes."

"Pregnant, as in your carrying Bolin Jr. inside your belly pregnant?" Bolin wondered again pointing at Asami's belly.

"Yes…"

Bolin grabbed his chin and pretended to think. Asami was at the verge of tears. She wanted to know her boyfriend's opinion.

"Well Asami, it seems we only have one solution for this!" He said shrugging his shoulders and digging through his pockets.

"And what's that?"

Bolin broke into a huge grin and pulled out the box. He kneeled down in front of his girlfriend and opened the box revealing the ring to her.

"We have to get married! What do you say?" Bolin said giving her his cutest smile.

"Oh my spirits!" Asami cried out in shock.

"Bolin you don't have to do this just because I'm having a baby!" Asami added.

"I want to do this! I've been trying to ask you to marry me for months now, but I could never find the way to ask you!" Bolin said getting up on his feet again.

"And you're not mad about… you know…?" Asami said looking down at her belly, which was starting to show a bit.

"Are you kidding? I'm not mad, I'm super excited. You're carrying a mini me inside of you!" Bolin said getting closer to Asami's belly.

He kneeled down again and lifted up her shirt to reveal her small belly. He hugged her, pressing her cheek against her belly.

"How could I ever be mad? You're the love of my life, the only one that understands me when no one else does, the only person in this life that completes me! I want this. Us together with a kid. Married, raising children, watching them grow and have their own kids as we grow old and wrinkly together."

Asami dug her hands through Bolin's hair. Smiling as tears ran down her face, touched by Bolin's words.

"You mean it?"

Bolin rose to his feet again. He took her face into his hands and dried off her tears with his thumbs. He kissed her with so much passion until the two of them were gasping for air.

"Absolutely! So is that a yes?"

"Yes"

They hugged once again and Bolin slipped the ring into her finger. Now they were going to start their own family.


	30. Everyone's Here Now

Everyone's Here Now

Since Mako had proposed to Korra, the gang has been busy working. Asami has been working with Future Industries' snowmobile, and Bolin has been helping her also. He has been also suggesting names for their baby. If it's a boy Bolin Jr. and if it's a girl Bolina! Asami wasn't too enthusiastic about the name choices.

Mako and Korra on the other hand were busy taking care of their sons and making the preparations for their wedding. Mako had written letters to Commander Bumi and General Iroh, inviting them to their wedding. Bumi, never to say no to a party, agreed to attend. And General Iroh also agreed. They would arrive at the South Pole at around 4 days. Korra contacted Tenzin and his family and Lin. They also said that they would gladly attend their wedding. They said that they would arrive in around 3 days, and Tahno would hitch a ride with them.

3 days passed. Tenzin was going to arrive any minute now. Mako and Korra were in the boys' room playing. Mako was playing around with Kiran, making small harmless flames from his hands. Kiran giggled amused at the pretty light coming from his daddy's palm. Korra on the other hand had Akiak in her arms. She made funny sounds and faces that kept her son so amused. Then they heard Ooggie roar. Mako and Korra rose to their feet. Korra handed Akiak over to Mako.

"Stay here with them." She ordered.

Mako nodded and began entertaining both boys. Korra giggled at the sight of her fiancé, playing with their sons. She walked outside. And saw Tenzin jumping off of Ooggie and helping Pema, who was holding baby Rohan in her arms, out of the enormous bison. Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora were in the middle of a tag game when they jumped off. Tahno got off the bison and looked around.

"This is the South Pole? Ugh! Too much snow for my taste."

Lin, looking pretty frazzled over the flying trip, scoffed.

"You're the only waterbender who complains about being surrounded by your native element Wolfbat!"

"I'm from the swamp! We don't do snow over there!"

Korra smiled and walked over to her friends.

"KORRAAAA!" the kids yelled with glee running to her to give her a hug.

Korra kneeled down and spread her arms, receiving the kids with a tight hug. Tenzin and the rest walked over to Korra. Tenzin and Pema gave her a hug while Tahno and Lin just said hello.

"Lets get inside I have so much to tell you!" Korra said ushering the group into her house.

They all sat in the living room. Pema put Rohan down on the floor. Rohan started crawling and exploring the floor. Tenzin began to fill Korra in on what has been happening in Republic City. Everything has been peaceful so far, Republic City was once again becoming the dream Avatar Aang once envisioned.

"Oh! Oh! And Korra guess who started airbending?" Ikki enthusiastically added.

At that moment Rohan sneezed, pushing him to the other side of the room. He started giggling and clapping his small hands.

"Rohan can airbend? That's amazing!" Korra commented.

"Yes… amazing…" Pema added.

She was glad her son was also blessed with the ability to airbend, but now she was going to have 4 times the airbending trouble.

"Oh and we haven't congratulated you on your wedding! I brought what you asked me by the way." Pema added.

Korra had written to Pema secretly asking her to bring over some things for her.

"Thank you!"

"So Korra, why did you leave so suddenly?" Lin asked.

Korra got nervous all of the sudden.

"Well… I… umm…" Korra stuttered.

They waited for an answer. Korra took a deep breath and began.

"Well, you see, something happened between me and Mako. And I was afraid to tell him what was going on. So I figured that the best choice was to stay in the South Pole for a while until I could sort everything out. I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want anybody to find out at the moment, especially Mako."

"Korra… what happened between you and Mako?" Tenzin asked worried.

"Before I go into detail. I want you guys to meet someone."

Korra got up and went to the boys' room. Mako was standing by the door holding the babies. He handed Kiran over to Korra.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

He gave her a peck on the lips and began walking to the living room. Here goes nothing! The group was waiting quietly for Korra to return. When she and Mako stepped in to view holding the two boys Korra said

"Everyone! This is Kiran, and that in Mako's arms is Akiak. Our sons."

Everyone's eyes grew. Tahno's jaw almost hit the floor. Tenzin turned into a rainbow of colors. Turning from white, to blue, to purple, and to red. Pema, Lin, and Tahno got up on their feet and walked over to the couple. They congratulated the pair and gushed over the boys. The airbending kids got excited to meet their new cousins. Tenzin remained seated. Still suffering from shock.

"Tenzin?" Korra whispered to the airbending master.

Tenzin snapped back to reality. He took a good look at Korra and smiled. He got up from his chair and approached the new family. He gave Korra a big hug, but being careful for the baby.

"Congratulations Korra! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Tenzin!"

"Tenzin, Pema, do you want to hold them?" Mako offered.

Pema agreed and took Kiran. Tenzin took Akiak.

"Hello, I'm your Uncle Tenzin!" Tenzin informed Akiak.

Akiak in turned pulled on his beard and laughed.

"Takes after his mother I see!" Tenzin yelped out.

Soon Bolin and Asami joined in after coming back from a meeting. Lin talked to both bending brothers and offered them a place among her police. Both Mako and Bolin accepted her offer. And the group spent the whole day just bonding.

The next day, early in the morning they are woken up by Commander Bumi's howling. Tenzin sighed. He and his family went over to greet the commander. The children tackled him down and began to play with their uncle. Iroh said hello to the airbending master and to his wife. Korra and Mako walked outside with both boys to say hi to Iroh and Bumi.

"Helloo whoa…" Iroh greeted the pair taking notice of the slumbering babies in their arms.

"Are those your…?"

"Yes they are!" Mako answered.

"Congratulations!" Iroh said.

"So Iroh how's the United Forces treating you?" Korra wondered.

"It's been good. But I'm retiring from the United Forces."

"What? Why?" Mako asked shocked.

"Because, as future Fire Lord, I need some experience in governing a country. And it so happens that a spot in the council has opened up and I'll be taking it."

"That's amazing, so you'll be staying in Republic City?"

"Yes."

Bumi then came over. After congratulating the pair on their new arrivals he went over to Bolin's place to bother him and his girl. Now with everybody here, Mako and Korra were closer to the day they have been waiting for so long.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok some things you need to know before reading this chapter. Amon didn't die, he was arrested, he does not bloodbend (even though that is pretty epic) his story is all true. To help with the capture of Amon the United Forces stepped in (Both Iroh and Bumi) and both commander and general became good friends with the Korra crew. What is it that Korra asked Pema to bring over? Hmmm… Next chapter will be the big finale. Or is it? I have a big surprise in store.**


	31. Finally Together

Finally Together

Today was the day! Finally Mako and Korra were going to get married. Mako had gotten up at the crack of dawn and went out to hunt with Tonraq as part of some Southern Water Tribe wedding ritual. Korra was still asleep in their bed. Until Asami, Senna, and Pema broke into her room and woke up the soon to be bride. Korra, reluctantly, woke up and the three women dragged her, literally out of bed.

After hours of preparations, the time had finally come. Mako was standing nervously in front of Tenzin waiting for Korra with a light snowfall descending from the skies. By his side was Bolin, with Pabu on his shoulder, Tahno, and General Iroh. Mako was wearing a traditional Water Tribe fur suit. He was getting more and more nervous by the second. Bolin gave him a comforting pat on his shoulder.

"She'll be here bro."

And suddenly he saw her. Standing with her father. Wearing a white dress from Republic City. She had asked Pema and Tenzin to bring over a Republic City wedding dress, to at least have a part of Mako's culture in the ceremony. Mako was awestruck of how beautiful Korra looked. Tonraq and Korra marched forward and stopped right in front of Mako. Mako took a good look at her.

"Wow!" Mako whispered, unable to say anything else.

Mako extended his hand and Tonraq handed over his daughter's hand. Placing hers on top of his and closing them together.

"Take good care of her, son."

"Will do, dad."

Tonraq hugged the couple.

"I love you daddy!" Korra whispered into her father's ear.

Tonraq let a single tear slip. With a smile he backed away from the kids and sat down with his wife and grandchildren. Mako and Korra turned around to face Tenzin.

"Family, Friends; we're gathered here today to celebrate the union of Mako and Avatar Korra. We all know Korra and Mako love each other and they have been through a long journey together…"

Boy have they've been through a long journey together. Mako intertwined his fingers with Korra. Both stare into each other's eyes as they remembered. When they met, when they went out to save Bolin together, when they kissed for the first time, when they slept together for the first time, when Korra had run away and Mako went out to look for her, when Mako almost drowned, when Kiran and Akiak were born, when Mako proposed to her. They thought back at all of the many moments they had shared together and the many moments they will share in the future.

"…Mako, do you take Avatar Korra as your wife?"

"I do." Mako said staring lovingly into Korra's eyes.

"Avatar Korra, do you take Mako as your husband?"

"I do." Korra said giving Mako's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Tenzin smiled warmly at the young couple.

" I hear by declare you husband and wife! You may now kiss the-"

Mako interrupted Tenzin by kissing her passionately while he was speaking. Mako snaked his arms around her waist while Korra rested hers on his neck, burying her fingers in his dark hair.

"-Bride…" Tenzin finally finished watching them share their kiss.

They have been through a long and crazy journey together. But they would gladly go through it all over again. After so much time apart, they were finally together. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

**IM ALIVE! I survived my final exams! Well, this is the end of Together. Oh no! But like I mentioned in my last chapter, I have a surprise. And the surprise is... (Drumroll)… Together has a sequel! Yes, I'm currently in the process of writing a sequel named Broken Peace. I'm also writing some one shots and other stories. I also wanted to say thank you to those readers who read this, followed, favorite, and commented. I am so grateful that you've stuck around till the end. Thank you!**


End file.
